Gwendoylen's Year
by summergirl63088
Summary: Gwen Wood is Oliver's little sister. She's friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. This is an AU story. * On permanent hiatus*
1. List of ideas

Plots and things for Gwen's Year:  
  
Put a spider on Ron  
  
Break-up George and Gwen  
  
Have Harry and Hermione get together  
  
Have Ginny and Draco go out  
  
Have Gwen's dream come true (most of it)  
  
Kill at least two students  
  
Make someone get hurt in Quidditch  
  
Have Voldie visit again  
  
Have the Yule Ball  
  
Don't kill Cedric  
  
Kill Crabbe or Goyle  
  
Kill a teacher  
  
Kill a few Death Eaters  
  
Harry must get hurt  
  
Include more Dark Arts  
  
Have a Charms lesson  
  
Have a Transfiguration lesson  
  
Have another eventful Potions lesson  
  
Make Oliver get a girlfriend  
  
Have Aunt Dori visit  
  
Have Rita S. write article  
  
Make sure Hermione turns her in  
  
Make Sirius visit  
  
Have Gwen to apologize to Ron  
  
Have Gwen and Ron go out  
  
Have a trip to Hogsmeade  
  
Talk to Hagrid  
  
Have an Astronomy lesson  
  
Have a Halloween Feast  
  
Have the new Minister revealed  
  
Have another tragedy  
  
Make Draco turn good 


	2. America

Chapter 1 America  
  
                          
  
         Gwendoylen Wood couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Her Aunt Dorinda was doing another convention and Oliver was back in England, practicing for his very first " professional match", as he called. She hadn't heard from Harry, Ron, or Hermione since the week before her birthday. Well, more like Harry and Hermione.  
  
          See, Gwen ended up saving Cedric, but at a horrible price. She was taken prisoner the night before the final task by Voldemort. Gwen escaped, and ran to the graveyard just in time to block the curse Wormtail sent at Cedric. After Harry battled Voldemort, she helped him get Cedric to the Cup. Before they left, Voldemort swore he would get her soon.  
  
          So, Gwen was forced to come to America with her aunt, so she would be safe. Hermione and Harry both wrote to her the last week in June, to wish her a happy birthday. Ron was a different story, however.  
  
         After Gwen saved Cedric, and Harry had gotten them back, everyone said Cedric should have died. Well, of course, the Slytherins were happy to see some people angry with her, but most of the school was glad that she saved Cedric. Ron had refused to talk to her, though she tried to defend herself by saying that she couldn't stand to see a friend die like her and Harry's parents.  
  
        'Oh, well', thought Gwen, 'He has to talk to me sooner or later'. The door opened and her aunt came in.  
  
        " Gwen, dear, why don't you go explore the city?" she asked, in her usual cheery voice.  
  
        " Aunt Dori, I hate being here. It is so bloody boring! Besides, there is hardly anything to do, Can't I go home?" whined Gwen.  
  
        " Dear, just try to enjoy it. I only have one more convention to do, then we can go back to England." said Aunt Dori. " Why don't you write to Oliver or one of your friends?"  
  
        " Okay." Gwen got up and got out her quill, a piece of parchment, and a bottle of ink. She loaded her quill with the shiny, black in, and began to write:  
  
                      
  
Dear Oliver,  
  
How are you? Me? I'm so bored!  
  
I went to a Quidditch Shop and  
  
they only have the Nimbus 2001  
  
as their latest! Can you believe it?  
  
I will be back at Hogwarts in  
  
two days. I'm Quidditch Captain  
  
and Harry is Co-Captain.  
  
Hermione and I are prefects.  
  
Well, I shall leave you to your  
  
practice or you were doing.  
  
            Sorely missed by,  
  
           Gwendoylen  
  
            
  
   She put the quill and ink away, and put the parchment in an envelope. Gwen went to the table, where the cage that held her snow owl, Snowy.  
  
   " Here. Take this to Oliver. I'll see you at Hogwarts." Gwen said, as she tied it to Snowy's leg. Snowy hooted and flew out the open window.  
  
   Gwen got her pajamas out of the dresser and changed into them. She climbed into bed. " Goodnight, Aunt Dori." she called.  
  
   " Goodnight, Dear."  
  
   Gwen fell asleep quickly. She couldn't wait to be home. Most of all she couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts with her friends. 


	3. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Back To Hogwarts  
  
A.N: I didn't say what Gwen looks like last chapter so I'll tell you now. She has long, curly, blonde hair, blue eyes, and she is 5'5 inches tall. Also, if you didn't know, 'bloody' is British slang for very. Okay.  
  
          Gwen was waiting for Harry and Hermione on Platform 9 3/4. Just then, Hermione burst through the barrier.  
  
          "Hey, Hermione."  
  
          "Hello, Gwen. Did you like America?" asked Hermione.  
  
          "A little. Have you seen Harry?" she asked anxiously.  
  
          "Yes. He's talking to Ron and the twins." Hermione replied. Just then, Draco Malfoy appeared.  
  
           "Still hanging around Granger, I see. Well, Potter and Weasel must be here, somewhere." he said in his usual cold, drawling voice.  
  
         "Malfoy, you are such a slimy git! Now, if you can't leave us alone, you will be eating my fist! So, I suggest you leave!" Gwen said angrily.  
  
         "Well, okay." He turned to look where Harry and Ron were, and saw them walking towards Hermione and Gwen. "Oh, Potter and Weasley, guess what? Seems Granger and Gwen can't tell who would make the better boyfriend. In my opinion... neither! Well, I'll see you around." Malfoy walked off laughing at their confused faces.  
  
        "Hey, Malfoy! I have had it! You better watch your back, because I might decide to curse you!" With that, she stalked off to the train. "What a dirty little person he is!" she exclaimed.  
  
        Hermione came up behind her. "It could've been worse. Shall we take a seat?"  
  
        "I suppose. Oh, how I'd like to curse that stupid git behind his back!" exclaimed Gwen. "Hello Harry. Ron."  
  
        "Hello, girls," said Harry.  
  
        "Hi," mumbled Ron.  
  
         'I guess he's still mad at me' thought Gwen, as she took out her diary and quill. She began to write.  
  
                                               September 1, 5th year  
  
      Dearest diary,  
  
Another year! Harry and Hermione are talking and Ron is staring out the window. How I wish he would talk to me! Malfoy was a pest as usual. He said Hermione and I couldn't decide which was the ' better boyfriend '. I called him a slimy git and told him to watch his back, because I might decide to curse him! So bloody bored! Harry is trying to convince Ron to get a girlfriend. Since when was Harry into girls? It's nearly lunch. Write later.  
  
        Sincerely,  
  
        Gwendoylen Nikole Wood  
  
Gwen put her diary away and got out some money. The compartment door slid open.  
  
           "Any sweets, dears?" asked the witch kindly. Gwen and Harry got up.  
  
           "I'll take four of everything," said Harry. He handed her the money. Then she handed him the pile of candy.  
  
           "I'll take a bag of Every Flavor Beans and two Chocolate Frogs." Gwen handed the witch the money. The witch gave her the candy. "Thanks."  
  
           "You're welcome, dear." She closed the door and left.  
  
            Gwen opened up a Chocolate Frog. "Yes! I got Agrippa! Finally!" she exclaimed.  
  
           "Cool! Can I see it?" asked Ron.  
  
           Gwen was surprised. 'He spoke to me.' she thought. "Sure." She handed him the card.  
  
           "Cool. I still need her," said Ron.  
  
           "You want my other Frog?" asked Gwen.  
  
           "Sure. Thanks."  
  
           "Your welcome." Gwen began to eat her frog.  
  
           Slowly, it began to get darker. Hermione and Gwen went to another compartment to change into their robes. That way they gave Harry and Ron privacy. They came back ten minutes later with their prefect badges pinned to their robes.  
  
         "You guys are prefects. Cool. Will you be nice or mean to us?" asked Harry.  
  
         "Oh, we'll be nice," started Hermione.  
  
         "But we won't let you get by with everything," finished Gwen.  
  
         "Although, we could, we won't," said Hermione.  
  
         "We'll just get you out of trouble if you're caught with us," said Gwen.  
  
         "Okay," Harry and Ron said together.  
  
         Gwen could now see the station. "We're almost there!" she exclaimed. Gwen was so happy. 


	4. The Feast

Chapter 3: The Feast  
  
  
  
The train stopped.  
  
" Let's go." said Hermione. Everyone got out of his or her compartment. After they got off the train, they saw a tall figure.  
  
" Firs' years, over here." Boomed Hagrid. He noticed them and said, " Hi, guys. See ya at the feast."  
  
" Hi, Hagrid," they all chorused. They moved off the platform to a carriage.  
  
" I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is." thought Harry, as they climbed into a carriage. The door snapped shut and they began to move.  
  
" I hope Snape isn't", said Gwen, "because we'd never keep or get any points." She made her voice cold, with fury. "Every single point from Gryfinndor for even bothering to come to class."  
  
They all busted out laughing.  
  
" No," said Harry, laughing hysterically, "more like 'Gryfinndor has a negative one trillion points, for even being at this school."  
  
This caused them to laugh even harder. The carriage stopped. They clamored out and up the stone steps, into the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling showed the clear night sky with twinkling stars. They took their seats at the last table, at the end of the Hall. As soon as everyone got in, Dumbeldore rose. This caused everyone to go silence.  
  
" Another year! I must say that there will be fewer students this year from fear of the Dark Lord. So we will have the pleasure in taking in five older students from all around Europe. So, let the sorting begin!" Dumbeldore sat down. Professor McGonagall brought in the stool and Sorting Hat. Then in came the first years and the older students Dumbeldore mentioned.  
  
" Gosh, he wasn't kidding! There are only 28 new kids, counting the new older ones," exclaimed Hermione.  
  
" I noticed." Ron said sarcastically. Hermione was about to begin an argument, but Harry and Gwen cut in.  
  
" Shush. You two, I would like to hear." they said simultaneously.  
  
Professor McGonagall took out a piece of parchment and said, " As I call your name come up and put on the Hat."  
  
She paused.  
  
Some of the first years looked as if they would faint.  
  
" Alberts, Francis."  
  
The boy, who was just called, slowly walked up and put on the Hat.  
  
" Hufflepuff!" it called. The table in the middle began clapping.  
  
" Boot, Thea."  
  
" Ravenclaw."  
  
The table next to them clapped.  
  
" Boyles, Bryce."  
  
" Gryfinndor!"  
  
" Yeah!" exclaimed Gwen, as she was clapping.  
  
"Brass, Nathan."  
  
" Ravenclaw!"  
  
" Brockelhurst, Lester."  
  
" Hufflepuff!"  
  
" Oh, no." said Hermione, while looking at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
" What?" asked Harry.  
  
" Look, Mandy is crying."  
  
" I know. The Slytherins are going to tease them." Gwen said softly.  
  
" Why?" asked Harry and Ron.  
  
" Mandy's in Ravenclaw and her brother is in Hufflepuff. He may not be brilliant, but I know he isn't brainless. The Slytherins are going to bug her about him being in Hufflepuff, since she is in Ravenclaw." explained Hermione. They returned their attention to McGonngall.  
  
" Chase, Rosalia."  
  
" Gryfinndor!"  
  
" Go, Rosa." shouted Gwen. " Oh, that's my cousin." She added to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
" Fawcett, Adeline."  
  
" Slytherin!"  
  
" Boo!" hissed Fred and George.  
  
" Shush!" hissed Gwen.  
  
" Flores, Elisabeth."  
  
" Hufflepuff!"  
  
" Glayds, Shaun."  
  
" Slytherin."  
  
" Joust, Abigail."  
  
" Gryfinndor!"  
  
" Joust, Alexander."  
  
" Gryfinndor!"  
  
" Loore, Cathleen."  
  
" Ravenclaw!"  
  
" McCain, Darious."  
  
" Hufflepuff!"  
  
"McGinnon, Erika."  
  
" Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Nott, Miriam."  
  
" Slytherin."  
  
" Patil, Polly."  
  
" Gryfinndor!"  
  
" Parkison, Victor."  
  
" Slytherin."  
  
" Perks, Stanley."  
  
" Hufflepuff!"  
  
" Reed, Philip."  
  
" Ravenclaw!"  
  
" Turpin, Lydia."  
  
" Ravenclaw!"  
  
" Walters, Juliet."  
  
" Hufflepuff."  
  
" York, Gillian."  
  
" Slytherin."  
  
" Zabini, Quentin."  
  
" Slytherin."  
  
" That must be Blaise's brother." supposed Hermione, while clapping.  
  
" He's probably just like him, too," replied Gwen, applauding, as well.  
  
" Will the transfer students from Europe come forward and get sorted?" called McGonagall.  
  
Five people went forward.  
  
" Chase, Allysa."  
  
" Gryfinndor!"  
  
" Clark, Noah."  
  
" Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Joust, Cleopatra."  
  
" Gryfinndor!"  
  
" Lupin, Aimee."  
  
"Lupin." People began whispering.  
  
" Really, now. Give her a little respect!" shouted Hermione and Gwen.  
  
" Gryfinndor!" the Hat said a minute later.  
  
" McKinnon, Jeremiah."  
  
" Gryfinndor!"  
  
McGonagall picked up the hat and stool, and went out the Great Hall doors.  
  
" A couple more announcements before the feast begins." said Dumbledore. "As usual the Forbidden Forest is off limits. If you want to stay safe and alive you will stay out of it. Also if you make it out alive, you will be expelled, for the simple fact that you're here is that your parents or guardians trust me. The reason it is off limits is that You- Know- Who could be in there and we wouldn't have a clue if he were or not. So let the Feast begin!"  
  
The Hall filled with the clanking off silverware and people talking.  
  
" Hello, Gwen," said a tall, curly, blonde haired, girl.  
  
" Hey, guys. Sit down."  
  
The new students sat down and began to fill their plates with food.  
  
" So who are your friends?" asked a burly, brown haired, boy.  
  
" I am Hermione Granger."  
  
" Ron Weasley."  
  
" Harry Potter."  
  
" Cool. I'm Jeremiah McKinnon. My folks used to be Aurors. Voldemort killed them. I live with my aunt, and she decided that I should live in England, since there is a better Auror school here. " He finished.  
  
This had also caused Ron to flinch, as usual.  
  
" I'm Allysa Chase." said the girl, who had blonde hair. " My dad is dead. He was an Unspeakable. My mum's an Auror. I've always lived in France. Since my mum transferred back here, she decided to send me to Hogwarts, instead of letting me stay at Beauxbatons."  
  
" I'm Aimee Lupin." said a black haired, girl. "My parents were both Unspeakables. My mum is dead, because Death Eaters killed her."  
  
" I'm Cleopatra Joust." said a strawberry-blonde haired, girl. " My mum works for The Disposal of Dangerous Creatures here in England and the Disposal of Evil Creatures in Italy. My dad is a professor in Italy."  
  
" So what do your parents do, Ron and Hermione?" asked Allysa.  
  
" My parents are dentists." Hermione said. She saw their looks and added, "Muggle doctors that work on your mouth."  
  
" Oh, you're muggle-born. That's cool." Cleo said brightly.  
  
" My dad works for The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office and my mum doesn't work." Ron said.  
  
" Yes, and did Weasel tell you his family all has red hair, freckles, too many kids, and not enough money." came Draco's cold, drawling voice.  
  
" Oh, Malfoy! I was just wondering when you'd show your ruddy face!" exclaimed Gwen.  
  
"Hey, go away. You're not in Gryfinndor." said Allysa.  
  
" You must be Weasel's girlfriend." Sneered Malfoy.  
  
" I don't even know him," she started, but Gwen cut in.  
  
" Malfoy, go."  
  
" Oh, but I'm having so much fun."  
  
" Malfoy, detention." shouted Snape. "Go to my office, NOW!"  
  
Malfoy, with a shocked look on his face, started off to the dungeons.  
  
" Thanks, Professor." Gwen said amazed.  
  
He just waved his hand and shouted, "I said NOW, Malfoy."  
  
Snape went off, his black robes billowing around him.  
  
They all went back to their eating. When everyone's plate was cleared of food, Dumbledore stood up. Everyone, once again, grew quiet.  
  
" Now, students off to bed and be safe." Dumbledore said.  
  
" See you outside the doors. We got to get the password." called Gwen.  
  
Hermione and Gwen walked over to McGonagall.  
  
" Your password is " Blubber Twit" and the prefect's bathroom is " Melon"." stated McGonagall.  
  
They went over to the Gryfinndor table.  
  
" First years, follow us." called Hermione.  
  
They spotted Ron and Harry outside off the doors and gave them the password. After they disappeared, Gwen and Hermione started showing the first years the path to Gryfinndor Tower.  
  
They led them up the stairs, down halls, through hidden doors, and up more stairs, pointing out all the traps and what all switched around. They finally got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
" Password?" She called.  
  
" Blubber Twit." replied Gwen.  
  
" Okay." She swung forward to show a little entrance. Gwen and Hermione helped them through, and then they climbed in. They led them to a staircase.  
  
" Girls' dormitory, over here." Hermione walked over to the other staircase. " Boys' dormitory, over here. Now get to bed." She said in her authoritive voice.  
  
" Night, guys." yawned Gwen.  
  
"Goodnight." called Harry and Ron.  
  
Gwen went up to the girl's fifth year dorm and took out her diary, quill, and ink. She sat at the desk and opened the diary.  
  
1 After the Feast  
  
Dearest diary,  
  
The feast was splendid. Allys, Cleo, Aimee, and Jeremy got here safely. We talked about our parents and what they did. Malfoy decided to show up. He said how poor Ron was and an argument started. I told him to leave because I saw Snape coming towards our table. He didn't listen. Snape got there and gave him detention! Write tomorrow.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Gwendoylen Nikole Wood  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.- I make Snape sound like he favors Gwen or something. He just will be a little kinder, because he is working against You- Know-Who. Although, he will still be mean to Gryfinndor, he will lighten up and even take points from Slytherin when they mess up. I would also like to here your thoughts about my story. You can e-mail me at www.summergirl63088@yahoo.com. Thanks! 


	5. The New Teacher

Chapter Name: The New Teacher  
  
  
  
Gwen awoke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She rose out of bed. The clock said 6:00.  
  
" Urgh." She moaned.  
  
She pulled the hangings of her bed back. Gwen noticed that Hermione must have already left. Gwen stretched and got out of bed. She walked over to her trunk and grabbed her robes. She stopped at her desk and picked up her prefect badge. Then she slipped on her slippers and pulled on her bathrobe. She opened the door. Gwen walked down the stairs. When she got into the Common Room, she saw a black-haired someone sitting in a chair by the fireplace. Then she recognized who it was.  
  
" Hello, Harry. It's going to be a lovely day." She said brightly.  
  
"Hello, I suppose so. You haven't seen Hermione this morning have you?"  
  
" No, but I think she is either in the Great Hall or the Prefect's Bathroom. That's where I'm headed. I'll see you at breakfast."  
  
With that, she climbed out the portrait hole and down to the fifth floor, where the Prefect's Bathroom was.  
  
" Melon," she whispered to the door.  
  
It swung open.  
  
Hermione hadn't noticed anyone was outside the door, until it swung open.  
  
"Goodness, Gwen." she gasped. " I should have put the sign on the door. Do you know what time it is?"  
  
Gwen looked at her wristwatch. " It's 6:30. By the way, Harry is looking for you."  
  
" Okay. Well, I'll leave you to your bath, and I'll put the sign on the door. Besides, I got to get the first years up." Hermione said rather severely.  
  
A moment later, Gwen was left alone, to start her bathwater.  
  
' She is really up-tight,' thought Gwen, as she filled up the tub. ' I wouldn't want to be those first years.'  
  
She got into the water and took a rather quick bath. Ten minutes later, she set off for the Great Hall. She walked over to the Gryfinndor Table and took a seat across the table from Allysa and beside of Neville and Harry.  
  
" Mail's due," said Neville, " I can't remember if I forgot anything or not."  
  
As soon as he finished, the owls flew in. Gwen saw Hedwig, then Snowy. The snowy owl dropped the letter. Hooted, and flew off to the Owlery.  
  
" Yes! Oliver's reply."  
  
Harry stopped eating.  
  
"Reply. Oh, no. He isn't giving you any Quidditch plays, is he?" Harry asked, panicking.  
  
" I don't think so." replied Gwen.  
  
She opened the letter.  
  
Dear Gwen,  
  
I'm fine. Sorry you were so bored. They only have up to the Nimbus 2001? Well, they are bloody slow. I hope you have a wonderful time at school. Let me know if that git, Malfoy, bothers you. Say hello to the twins, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, and Harry for me. I'll send you some plays and charts, from my seventh year, next week.  
  
Oliver  
  
" Oi, Gwen!" called Ron. " Schedules."  
  
He handed her one.  
  
" Herbology with Hufflepuffs, Potions with the Slytherins, and Defense Against the Dark Arts." she read out loud.  
  
" Sounds okay, except for Potions." commented Harry.  
  
" Hmm, I wonder who the teacher is?" she thought, out loud.  
  
" Whoever it is, I hope they're nice." said Harry.  
  
" Yeah me, too." said Allysa, from the other side of the table.  
  
Everyone continued eating. After they finished, Hermione got up.  
  
" I got to go." stated Hermione. "First years have Potions, and I wanted to show them how to get there."  
  
She got up and left, briskly.  
  
" Well, let's go down to the greenhouses." Harry suggested.  
  
They got up and walked outside. When they got outside, they saw that the sky was a light blue.  
  
" Perfect conditions for Quidditch." stated Gwen.  
  
" Yeah, really perfect. I'm glad you signed us up for practice, today." agreed Harry.  
  
They stopped at the greenhouses.  
  
" Greenhouse 3, today, chappies." called Professor Sprout, from behind them.  
  
Everyone walked in. The greenhouse was filled with wild looking plants, pots, jars, and clippers.  
  
" Okay, class. We will be working with Mandrakes and Bubotubers."  
  
" Just great," muttered Seamus Finnigan.  
  
" Now listen for your named to be called." she said, as she took out a list.  
  
" Abbott, Brown, Bones, Finnigan, and Chase, you will be working next door with the Mandrakes.  
  
" Finch-Fletchy, Granger, Longbottom, Macmillan, and Lupin, " she pointed to two Bubotubers, " You will work with these.  
  
" The final group is Patil, Potter, Thomas, Weasley, and Wood." She put the parchment sown. " Group three, follow me. Now, none of you better move until I get back." she told the rest of the class sternly.  
  
Group three got up and followed Sprout. She walked them into the castle, where they could see Dumbledore at the top of the marble steps. Beside him were crates.  
  
" You will follow Professor Dumbledore. He will take you down to a dungeon with Devil Snares. You must put them into these crates. You also have to stun them by saying 'Incendio'. You can only cast the spell once, per each plant. Off you trot." She said, before she left.  
  
" Follow me, please." said Dumbledore.  
  
They followed him to the dungeon.  
  
" I will leave you to your work. I will be in my office, if you need me."  
  
" I suppose we should get to work." Gwen said, as she rolled up her sleeves.  
  
She opened the door.  
  
" Blimey." Ron gasped.  
  
" I'm not going in there!" shrieked Parvati.  
  
" Me either." Dean said.  
  
The room beyond them held more than twenty little Devil Snares. All the walls were covered, as was the floor, in some places.  
  
" Fine!" Gwen shouted. " Are you two coming?" she called to Harry and Ron.  
  
" Yes." they chirped.  
  
With that, Gwen, Harry, and Ron went inside the dungeon. They pulled out their wands.  
  
" Incendio!" Gwen called.  
  
Blue flames shot out of her wand and stunned the plant in front of her.  
  
" I suppose we'll have to wear our dragon-hide gloves."  
  
She pulled them out of her bag and put them on. Gwen picked up the plant, and safely put it in a crate.  
  
" I'm going to bring in the rest of the crates. Alright?"  
  
" Yeah." called Harry.  
  
Gwen walked back into the dungeon with a crate.  
  
" I think it would easier to use the Summoning Charm." she suggested.  
  
" I think so, too." Ron replied.  
  
" Okay. ' Accio Crate'." they called.  
  
One by one, they came zooming in. When the last crate came in, the door closed.  
  
" Great." muttered Ron.  
  
" You know what. I think these are just babies." assumed Harry.  
  
" I think they are, too." agreed Gwen. " Well, let's get to work."  
  
Just as they put the last one in, Professor Sprout came in looking very harassed.  
  
" That Snape! Chappies, go to Potions, before you get in any more trouble. Ah, you have all the plants. 50 points to Gryfinndor. Now off you go."  
  
They took of running.  
  
" Oh, God! We're 30 minutes late! We are going to be in SO much trouble." moaned Gwen.  
  
"I know. Come on, we're nearly there." panted Harry.  
  
They went into the door.  
  
" Well, well, well. Look who arrived. 15 points from Gryfinndor." Snape said coldly. " We have just finished the Truth Potion."  
  
They took their seats. Just as they were setting up their cauldrons, Snape started to talk.  
  
" However, you will not even make one. I will test Granger's on you." He stared at them. " Wood, come up here."  
  
He picked a small glass up from his desk.  
  
Gwen walked up to the front of the class. Snape handed her the bottle.  
  
" Take two drops." he said wickedly.  
  
She did as she was told. Then she sat down.  
  
" Miss Wood will be asked a question from a selective few of you." he looked around. " Malfoy ask her something."  
  
" Who is your best friend?"  
  
" Oliver."  
  
" Longbottom." Snape called.  
  
" What is your favorite lesson?" he squeaked.  
  
" Astronomy."  
  
" Zabini." called Snape.  
  
" When is your birthday?"  
  
" July 5."  
  
"Granger." Snape said.  
  
" Are you going to play Quidditch professionally?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Parkinson." Snape called.  
  
" Do you like Slytherin House?"  
  
" That was stupid." muttered Harry.  
  
" Not even if my life depended on me liking it." Gwen answered truthfully.  
  
" Class is nearly over. So I will ask the final question." Snape stared her in the eye. " Is your aunt a Death Eater?"  
  
Everyone, even the Slytherins, gasped.  
  
Before Gwen could stop herself, she said, "Yes. Yes, my Aunt Dori is a Death Eater."  
  
A moment later, the spell wore off. Gwen looked around and saw everyone's shocked faces. Then it dawned on her that she just told everyone the secrete she swore she would keep.  
  
" Oh, no. I just didn't say that." she whispered.  
  
" Go to lunch." Snape shouted. " Come to my office, Wood."  
  
She got up and followed him.  
  
He grabbed some silvery stuff, from a jar on the mantle, and threw it in the fireplace's flames.  
  
" Dumbledore. Come to my office." he called into the flames.  
  
A few minutes later, Dumbledore came out of the fireplace.  
  
" Yes?" he said happily.  
  
" Miss Wood has some information for you, sir." Snape replied.  
  
"Speak to me, Miss Wood." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
" My Aunt Dori is… is a D-Death E-Eater." she stuttered.  
  
" Well, that's startling. Thank you for telling me, Miss Wood. Valuable information will help us in times of need." Dumbledore said. " Off you go. You need to eat."  
  
Gwen walked in a daze to the Great Hall. She sat at the Gryfinndor Table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Gwen began to eat.  
  
" Where is Allysa and Aimee?" asked Gwen, a few minutes later.  
  
" They went to the library with Dean and Seamus." answered Hermione.  
  
" Is your aunt a Death-  
  
" Yes." Gwen cut Harry off.  
  
She looked over at Hermione, who had the ' I-Told-Not-To-Ask-Her- That' look, on her face. Before she could stop herself, again, she told them everything.  
  
" She was one before, during and after my parents were killed. Can you believe it? She was there when they were killed. I found this out when I was nine. Oliver figured it out, because he was at her house the day it happened. After the Ministry found me, she came home. I told him I found out, because I heard her talking to some other Death Eaters, and I told Oliver. He told me to keep quiet or she would kill us." Gwen took a deep breath. " Now, Snape and Dumbledore know."  
  
" It's nearly time for Defense Against the Dark Arts." said Hermione quickly.  
  
" Yeah, let's hurry and find out who the teacher is." added Harry.  
  
The four of them got up and left.  
  
Relieved, Gwen noticed that they were the first to arrive.  
  
" Don't worry," said Hermione, " nobody will bother you."  
  
" I hope so." Gwen mumbled.  
  
A few minutes later, everyone had arrived.  
  
" I wonder who it is?" asked Lavender Brown.  
  
" I hope they're cute." giggled Parvati.  
  
" What nonsense," Hermione whispered exasperatedly.  
  
" I know what you mean." Gwen whispered back.  
  
Everyone grew quiet, because a slightly old witch with brown hair came in.  
  
" Hello, class," she said cheerfully, " I am your new Defense the Dark Arts professor. My name is Arabella Figg."  
  
" I know you!" exclaimed Allysa. " My mum trained under you."  
  
" Ah, you must be Catrina Chase's daughter." she smiled. " Yes, class, I am an Auror. But we will talk about it next time. So let's get started with the lesson. Today, you will be learning to shield yourself. Does anyone know the incantation for the Basic Shield?"  
  
Gwen raised her hand.  
  
" Yes, Miss Wood?"  
  
" The incantation for the Basic Shield is ' Armorus'."  
  
" Correct. 5 points to Gryfinndor. All you have to do is move your wand up and down in front of you and say ' Armorus'. Now everyone stand back from you tables."  
  
She flicked her wand and made the tables disappear.  
  
" Okay everyone in groups of two, with one boy and girl in each group. Chase, you can work with Thomas and Patil."  
  
Everyone got into groups and moved a good distance from each other. Gwen and Harry were working together.  
  
" Good, everyone. Longbottom, don't be so scared of Lupin." Professor Figg called.  
  
She walked over to where Harry and Gwen were practicing.  
  
" Good job, Wood." she looked at Harry. " Hello Harry. I suppose it was quiet a shock to find that old Mrs. Figg was a witch?"  
  
" Yes." he looked quiet nervous.  
  
" Not to worry. You two have to be the best students in here, besides Miss Granger."  
  
With that, she went to talk to Neville and Aimee.  
  
For the rest of the class, they practiced the spell. When the bell rang, signaling the Gryfinndors free period, everyone had mastered the spell, even Neville.  
  
" I'll see you Wednesday." Professor Figg said, as they left.  
  
" Come on Harry. We have to be at the locker room before the rest of the team." Gwen said.  
  
" See you guys later." Harry called to Hermione and Ron.  
  
" Okay, we'll meet you guys in the Common Room before dinner." Hermione called.  
  
Gwen and Harry took off running.  
  
" Oliver is going to send me some of his old charts next week," said Gwen.  
  
" Wonderful." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
" I'll just probably use a few of his ideas."  
  
" That's better. I don't think the team wants another Oliver for a Captain."  
  
" Thanks a lot." She stuck out her tongue.  
  
" Ha, Ha. Very funny."  
  
They opened the oak front door. They walked a piece to the field, before a horrible scene caught their eyes.  
  
  
  
A.N- Okay, I know. I left you at a cliffhanger. I promise it will be worth it. I would really enjoy it if you sent me feedback. Even if it is bad. I just need to know what you think about my story. Thanks! 


	6. A Visit From You Know Who

Name: Elizabeth  
  
House: Gryfinndor  
  
Story: Gwendoylen's Year  
  
Chapter Name: A Visit from You-Know-Who  
  
  
  
" Oh, my god." gasped Gwen.  
  
People were running from the Quidditch Field. Harry had noticed one of the twins running to them. George stopped in front of them, gasping for breath.  
  
" What happened?" asked Harry.  
  
" You- Know-Who, is… is," George said breathing heavily.  
  
" That explains it. Did anyone go to find Dumbledore?" asked Harry, through clenched teeth.  
  
" He was here right before You-Know-Who showed up."  
  
" Harry, what do we do?" asked Gwen.  
  
" Did everyone get out of there?" Harry asked George.  
  
" Everyone except for Fred and Diggory." George had a thoughtful look on his face. " I think they said that they were going to look around for Dumbledore."  
  
" Okay, here is the plan. George, you go look for McGonagall. Gwen, you come with me."  
  
Gwen and George nodded. Then, George set off for the castle, and Harry and Gwen took off towards the Quidditch Field. They went inside the stadium and searched all the rows, rooms, and halls. After they didn't find anything, they went down to the pitch. When they couldn't find them, Harry's temper flared.  
  
" Where are they?!" he shouted angrily.  
  
" Harry, look. The locker room door is open." Gwen whispered.  
  
They quietly walked to the door. After a few minutes they walked in. The door closed behind them, and a voice spoke.  
  
" I was beginning to wonder when you would show up." The voice said.  
  
They spun around, and Gwen covered her mouth.  
  
" No, Miss Wood, I haven't come back for you. I just came to give you a warning."  
  
" What do you want?" Harry snarled.  
  
"Many things, if only you knew." Voldemort said, his red eyes glinting. " For once will you shut-up and listen. I have come to tell you that if your not careful, you will more than likely suffer the consequences. Now, will you leave me alone and join my side, or will you bother me and die?"  
  
" I will never join your side," hissed Gwen.  
  
"You foolish girl." Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it at Gwen. " Wingardium Leviosa." He whispered.  
  
The spell picked Gwen up, and then Voldemort moved his wand, which caused her to be slung against the wall. Gwen felt dizzy and lifted her hand up to her head, pulled it back down to look at, and noticed it was covered in blood. Then she lost consciousness.  
  
Voldemort turned to Harry. " Harry, you failed to save your friend." He hissed. " The Great Harry Potter failed to save his friend."  
  
" Shut-up!" shouted Harry.  
  
" Now, Harry. You don't want to make me angry, or you will be lying there beside your beloved friend. The question still stands. Will you join my side or die."  
  
" I'd rather die than join your side." Harry snarled.  
  
" A very bad decision to make. However, if that is how you feel, then by all means, I can kill you right now."  
  
Voldemort took out his wand, again, but footsteps could be heard outside.  
  
" I must leave. Until we meet, again, though next time I will make sure I finish what we have started." With that, he walked to a window, climbed out, and ran into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
The door opened.  
  
" Potter, where is Voldemort, and what happened to Wood?" asked McGonagall.  
  
" He left, and he threw Gwen against the wall." Harry said quietly.  
  
" Where's Fred and Cedric?" asked George.  
  
" I don't know." Harry said, suddenly remembering that was the reason he was there.  
  
McGonagall conjured up a stretcher, and put Gwen on it.  
  
" Let's get Wood to the infirmary, then we can search the grounds.  
  
They walked up to the castle. After they took her to the infirmary, they went back outside to search the grounds. The only place left was Hagrid's cabin. They went up and knocked on the door. Fang began to bark. Hagrid open the door.  
  
" Hagrid have you seen Fred Weasley and Cedric Diggory?" asked McGonagall.  
  
" I just sent 'em back up ter the castle." said Hagrid.  
  
" Thank-you." she said.  
  
" Bye, Hagrid." said Harry.  
  
" See yer in class tomorrow." he said.  
  
They walked back up to the castle. For some reason Harry had a sort of dreadful feeling about going to Care of Magical Creatures. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Hagrid generally had them to work with very large and dangerous creatures. When they got back to the castle, he went to the Common Room to talk to Hermione and Ron.  
  
" Hey, guys. How's Gwen?" Harry asked no sooner he got into the Common Room.  
  
" Madame Pompfrey said that she would have to stay there for at least two days, because she suffered a major concussion," said Hermione.  
  
" Yeah, and we talked to Fred. He said that they couldn't find Dumbledore." said Ron  
  
" That's odd." thought Harry.  
  
" It is, considering that everyone at the field saw him before You-Know-Who showed up." Hermione thought a second then said, " Maybe You- Know-Who kidnapped him or Dumbledore is a spy."  
  
" That's ridicules Hermione. Dumbledore is working against You- Know-Who. Maybe he just disappeared or something." Ron said.  
  
" Sorry, Hermione, but I agree with Ron. Dumbledore could have gone looking around for Snape, because, after all, Snape is a spy against Voldemort." said Harry, in agreement.  
  
" Yes, I suppose you two are right. I think after Gwen is better, we ought to let her hear this. Then she can voice her opinion." Hermione sighed.  
  
" Let's get to bed. We have Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow." yawned Harry.  
  
" That's going to be so much fun." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
" Yeah, I agree. Night, Hermione." Harry said.  
  
" Goodnight, Hermione." said Ron.  
  
" Goodnight, guys." she said.  
  
The three of them went to their dorms, and went to sleep. They had a long day a head of them. 


	7. COMC and Something Bad Happens

Name: Elizabeth  
  
Title: Gwendoylen's Year  
  
Chapter 6: COMC and Something Bad Happens  
  
A.N: Sorry for not up-dating for so long. Please, if ya don't mind, read and review. Thanks for reading this. It's my first fan fiction. By the way, I made up all the spells and magical creatures, except the ones that J.K. Rowling made and owns.  
  
  
  
When Gwen woke up, she couldn't remember where she was. 'Did Voldemort kidnap me?' she wondered. Then the door to the Infirmary opened, and Madame Pompfrey came in.  
  
" Good morning. Let me check you up and perhaps if you aren't badly injured, then I'll send you to class." she said.  
  
Madame Pompfrey did a couple of tests, declared with an 'humph' that Gwen was fine, and told her to go to her dormitory to get her robe and things for her lessons. Gwen was so delighted that she forgot that she had Care of Magical Creatures, that was until she got to the dormitory.  
  
" I wish that I had signed up for the Ancient Runes instead of Care of Magical Creatures." said Parvati, with a sigh.  
  
Gwen walked in.  
  
" Oh, hello Gwendoylen." said Parvati, with a sneer.  
  
" Hi. Could you guys excuse me and get off of my trunk? I have two minutes to get downstairs and outside, of course, I just got out of the Infirmary, so I can't be counted late. However, you two better get down there or I'll take five points from Gryfinndor." Gwen said venomously.  
  
Parvati and Lavender hurried out of the room. Gwen changed rather quickly and ran outside.  
  
" Gwen, hurry up or yer'll be late." boomed Hagrid.  
  
" I'm sorry." she panted.  
  
" Today, we will be learning about the Asian niffler." Hagrid said. " They are like nifflers around England, on'y they find sapphires or anything that is blue. Today ye will write a report on them for homework. Now, can anyone tell me what makes the Asian niffler different from the British niffler?" Hermione raised her hand. " Okay, Hermione."  
  
" Well, the Asian niffler has a light blue color of fur and the British niffler has brown fur." she explained.  
  
" That's right. Now I want everyone to divide into groups of four and start on yer reports."  
  
Everyone divided up and began to work. When the bell rang the Gryfinndors went to either Divination or Arithmancy.  
  
Professor Vector was a short, black haired wizard. He hardly ever gave you homework, unless you didn't finish the assignment in class.  
  
" Good morning, girls." he said to Hermione and Gwen.  
  
" Good morning, Professor Vector." they said in unison.  
  
Once everyone got in the class, Professor Vector told them their assignment.  
  
" Today, you will learn who to decode this piece of parchment to find your personality through numbers. So pair up into groups of two and get started."  
  
Everyone paired up. He gave everyone a copy of parchment having different numbers for each of their names.  
  
" Now, all you have to do is take each number in your name and pair it up with the number code."  
  
They began to decipher their names, when Professor McGonagall voice was magically magnified.  
  
" Students, please follow either your Head off House or a prefect from your house to you Common Rooms, immediately. From there we will inform you of what has happened." McGonagall said sternly. Then she said, " Please stay in your classroom until a prefect has come from your House."  
  
Hermione and Gwen stood up and walked to all of the classrooms. " Anyone from Gryfinndor come with us." they said in each one.  
  
When all the Gryfinndors were in the Common Room, McGonagall told them the news.  
  
" Students, I'm afraid to say this, but it seems that two days ago when Professor Dumbeldore disappeared, he went to the Ministry to find Minister Fudge. I'm afraid that many of your parents and family were there," she went pale, " Minister Fudge was killed as well as, I'm…"  
  
" It's okay," said Gwen.  
  
" I need Boyles, Allysa and Rosalia Chase, all the Jousts, and Wood, to come with me to my office. Oh, and the Weasleys. Now." she said, tearfully.  
  
They got up and walked to the office. All of the students looked sad and feared the worst.  
  
" Bryce, you and Cleo, Alexander, and Abigail will leave tomorrow for St. Mungo's Hospital. Wood you may go, considering that Rosalia and Allysa are going, too. Weasleys, your father is fine, he had a concussion. Your folks were really lucky, some students are being sent home, because their parents were killed. Please pack your things, but Wood, you can stay or leave and Weasleys, you are to stay. You may go."  
  
They all left.  
  
" I'm so sorry, guys. I'm going to stay here. Please send Aunt Catrina my love." Gwen said.  
  
" Okay." Allysa replied.  
  
" I'm going to bed. My head is hurting. Ron, have Hermione to wake me up for dinner." Gwen said, after Allysa and the others left.  
  
" Okay."  
  
Gwen walked to her dorm and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
Dear Oliver,  
  
Aunt Catrina was injured at the incident at the Ministry. I think Voldemort had something to do with it. Maybe Aunt Dori did, too. Oliver, please write back soon.  
  
Gwen  
  
When Gwen finished, she opened the door to the dormitory and looked out into the Common Room.  
  
' Darn, it's still crowded.' She thought to herself she grabbed the letter and began to wonder how she was going to get to the Owlery. Then she got an idea.  
  
She snuck over to where the boys' dormitories were. She looked into the room, saw that no one was there, and walked to Harry's trunk. Gwen slipped out the Invisibility Cloak and put it on. Then she walked out of the tower and to the Owlery. She took the letter out and went to find Snowy. When she found her, she tied the letter to the owl's leg and watched her fly off. After a few minutes, she snuck back off to the Common Room. Gwen made sure that Harry and all the other boy's from 5th year were in the Common Room then put Harry's Cloak back. When Gwen got back to the girls' dormitory, she went to her bed and fell asleep. 


	8. Goodbyes

Chapter 7: Good-byes  
  
Later on that day, Gwen woke up. 'Nearly time for dinner.' she thought to herself. She got up and looked in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was all tatty and sticking up. 'Oh well, it's not like I can't fix.' She grabbed the hairbrush and attempted to brush her hair. After about ten minutes, she gave up. Gwen heard the door creak open and nearly screamed.  
  
" Ron! What are you doing in here?" she exclaimed.  
  
" Sorry, but Hermione is in the Owlery with Harry. I just wanted to tell you that it's nearly dinner." His face was red from embarrassment.  
  
" That's okay."  
  
" What happened to your hair?" he asked.  
  
" It must have been the dream that I had. I must have been rolling around in bed." Gwen thought about the dream she just had.  
  
In the dream, Voldemort had come after her. ' You're very lucky, today you will suffer your fate.' ' I will not let you kill her or anyone else!' Harry screamed. ' Shut- up, or you'll be next.' Voldemort said. ' Help us someone!' Gwen screamed. ' That's it! Now one of you must die!' he pointed his wand at Hermione, whispered a spell, and Hermione had fell to the ground. ' Oh, my God! You're so evil. How could you?' shouted Harry. ' Now, since you two can't be quiet, another will die!' Voldemort said venomously. So, next was Ron. ' You'll regret this Voldemort! Wait until I get unchained! I'll…I'll' Gwen stuttered through tears. ' Ha… Ha, very funny, as if you'll ever get out. Bawhahahawha.' Voldemort laughed. The dream was ended there, since Gwen woke-up.  
  
" Gwen, are you okay?" Ron asked from beside her.  
  
" Yes, no, I mean, no. I'm not okay. That dream was just to real."  
  
" Harry had a dream, too. He went to send a letter to Snuffles, and then I think he said he would go and see Dumbeldore." Ron said.  
  
" Thank-you, Ron. I'm going to see Dumbeldore, too. Want to come?"  
  
" No, I'll walk downstairs with you, but I really ought to go eat. I didn't eat lunch."  
  
" Okay, let's go." Gwen got off the bed.  
  
" Gwen, um, what about your hair?" Ron asked.  
  
" I can't get it brushed out. It looked worst than this, though." Gwen told him.  
  
So the two of them went downstairs. When Gwen got to Dumbeldore's office door (the gargoyle), she said bye to Ron, and made sure that no one was around.  
  
" Chocolate Frog." she whispered.  
  
The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside. She climbed up the stone steps, instead of allowing them to take her up like and escalator. She knocked on the door.  
  
" Come in, Miss Wood." Dumbeldore said.  
  
Gwen walked in and saw Harry.  
  
" Hello, Gwen." Harry said.  
  
" Mr. Potter was just telling me about his dream. So what was your dream like?" Dumbeldore's eyes were twinkling.  
  
Gwen launched into the dream. After she finished, Harry looked shocked.  
  
" That's what my dream was like." he said faintly.  
  
" Well, the best thing to do, is to tell each other your dreams before you come to my office."  
  
" Sir, if you don't mind, what happened at the Ministry?" Gwen asked.  
  
" Miss Wood, it seems that a few Death Eaters attacked the Ministry. There were only five people killed. They were mostly Aurors. Thomas Abbot, Theodore Boot, Farah Brockelhurst, and Albert Reed." Dumbeldore said sadly.  
  
" Professor, who will be the new Minister?" asked Harry.  
  
" I suppose you will find out at the Halloween Feast."  
  
" The Halloween Feast!" They exclaimed.  
  
" Yes. Now, hurry down to dinner."  
  
Gwen and Harry descended down the stairs. They walked to the Great Hall and found Hermione and Ron, who were arguing.  
  
"I don't see why you can't allow Ginny the right to hang around other people." Hermione said shrilly.  
  
" But Malfoy? Do you think I'm crazy? If George and Fred find out, they'll kill me and that git." Ron said harshly.  
  
" Hello, guys." Gwen said as she sat down. She began filling her plate.  
  
" So Ginny's hanging around Malfoy?" Harry asked casually.  
  
" No, he just wanted her to help him with his Herbology homework." Ron said angrily.  
  
" Well, I know Malfoy, Ron, and from the Draco that I know, he is very different."  
  
" Yeah, right." muttered Ron.  
  
" I got talk to him later, anyway. I'll ask him what the deal is about Ginny. Okay?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
" So Gwen, did you finish the Arithmancy homework?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Yes. Mine came out to say that I have a very pleasant personality. Your's?"  
  
" Mine said that I have a very truthful personality. So I'm honest."  
  
" So, how was Divination?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Well, this month, we will be learning how to decipher the meaning of dreams." Harry said. " Hey, Gwen, this might help us to find out what our dreams mean."  
  
" Well, ask her the next time you have Divination, what sharing dreams mean." Gwen said.  
  
" Hey, Gwen, we're going to go to see our mom." Allysa said tearfully.  
  
" Bye. Allysa, send me an owl as soon as you get there. Don't forget to tell aunt Catrina that I said hi." Gwen got up and hugged Rosalia.  
  
" Can I right you a letter?" she asked.  
  
" Of course. I'll miss you." Gwen replied.  
  
" See you in a few weeks." Allysa said.  
  
" Bye, guys."  
  
" Bye, Gwen." Rosalia said through a sniffle.  
  
" Bye, Gwen." Allysa said.  
  
The two of them walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
" I got to go and see Draco." Gwen said.  
  
Without hearing what the others had to say, Gwen ran to the Slytherin Common Room. She pulled out her wand and said " Accio Invisibility Cloak." A few minutes later, Harry's Invisibility Cloak came zooming down the hall. Gwen put it on and waited for somebody to come down the hall.  
  
" As I was saying, it's a pity that the Minister was killed." came Draco's cold voice.  
  
" Why was you hanging around that Weasley girl?" asked Goyle.  
  
" I told you that it wasn't your business. She was helping me with Herbology. Sprout gave me a ton of homework for back talking, remember?" Draco spat out each word angrily. They came to the stonewall. " Dark Arts." Draco muttered. The wall slid away and they entered.  
  
Gwen walked into the Common Room. It was dimly lit, and Gwen had to be extra careful. If she were to bump into someone, it would cause chaos. She followed the three boys (Crabbe was with them) to the dormitories.  
  
" Now, don't come into the room until I say so. Don't let anyone else in either. If you do, I'll make sure that you will get punished." Draco went into the room.  
  
Gwen waited a few minutes, and then checked to see that everyone was busy. She opened the door and closed it. Gwen noticed that Malfoy's hangings were closed.  
  
" I told you to let no one in!" he said angrily.  
  
" It's me, your rawness." Gwen said sarcastically.  
  
She pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, and Draco pulled back his hangings.  
  
" What do you want?" he asked coldly. 


	9. Malfoy and Gwen Are Friends?

Chapter 8: Malfoy and Gwen Are Friends?  
  
" Well, what do you want?" Draco asked again.  
  
" Well, for one thing, you can tell me if you knew anything about the Ministry attacks." Gwen said, while staring him in the eye.  
  
" I swear I didn't know a thing. My father only said something like Voldemort was going to attack Fudge. I didn't know that he was going to be killed." He shifted. " Can we go somewhere else to talk about this?"  
  
" Yeah, let's go to the Quidditch Field." Gwen pulled the Invisibility Cloak out of her pocket.  
  
" Where did you get that?" Draco asked his eyes twinkling.  
  
" It's Harry's. I sort of borrowed it."  
  
" Potter has an Invisibility Cloak? Cool."  
  
" Well, let's go."  
  
The two of them got under the Cloak. They made it out of the Common Room undetected. However, when they got to the top of the stairs, they heard somebody talking.  
  
" Harry, we could've got caught." hissed Hermione and Ron.  
  
" I know, but I couldn't find the Cloak."  
  
" What do you mean?" asked Ron.  
  
" It wasn't in the room at all. Come on, let's get to Hagrid's, before we get caught." They left out the oak doors.  
  
" I hope they don't get into trouble." Gwen whispered.  
  
" Don't worry. I'm sure if they do get caught Hermione could get them out of trouble." Draco said reassuringly.  
  
They went out of the doors. When the got to the Quidditch Field, they made sure that no one was there.  
  
" Anyway, about Fudge. I didn't know a thing, except that my dad was planning to attack him. Was your aunt there?"  
  
" I know that my Aunt Catrina was there, but I suspect that my aunt Dori was there, too. How's your mum?"  
  
" She's fine. You know, she is actually thinking of leaving my father? I think it would be for the best, but what if he tries to hurt her?"  
  
" I'm sure that your mum could defend herself. I wish my mum was alive." Gwen sighed.  
  
" I bet your mum and my mum would be friends, since they were both in Gryfinndor." Draco said.  
  
" Probably. By the way, what's up with you and Ginny?"  
  
" We're just friends, some what. Why?"  
  
" Ron was freaking out when she told him that she was going to help you with Herbology."  
  
" Well, what about at the Feast?"  
  
" I was trying to warm you that Snape was coming, but you wouldn't listen."  
  
" Well, let me tell you, detention was horrible. He made me pickle squid eyes." Draco had a revolted look on his face.  
  
" Sorry. I'm glad we had a chance to talk. You better get back to the castle."  
  
" See you later, Wood. Make sure that Weasley knows that I'm not trying to hurt his sister."  
  
" Sure thing."  
  
Gwen waited a few minutes, before she left. When she got out of the stadium she heard Hermione.  
  
" Harry, Ron! What is wrong?"  
  
" Well, it looks like Malfoy is going on a Midnight Rendezvous. Well, are you Malfoy?" Harry had Malfoy's arm twisted behind his back.  
  
" Believe what you want, Potter. Now let go or you'll be sorry." Draco warned.  
  
" Your petty little threats don't work." Ron said.  
  
" Really, Weasley. That's why Wood's about to smack you."  
  
Gwen was right behind Ron. As soon as he spun around, she smacked him.  
  
" Why did you do that? You're supposed to hit Malfoy." Ron said.  
  
" Quit attacking like a bunch of prats. If you must know Draco was talking to me."  
  
" Why on earth would you want to talk to him?" Harry asked. He was beginning to get red in the face.  
  
" He's my friend, just like you guys are!" Gwen shouted.  
  
" Well, I'm not your friend if you hang around him. Gwen, come on, you know how Malfoy is. He is just feeding you with a load of garbage." Harry said.  
  
" Fine if you can't at least find out who Draco is, then we have no business being friends!" Gwen threw the Invisibility Cloak down on the grass. She ran off to the castle in tears.  
  
" Harry, why did you do that?" Hermione asked.  
  
" She shouldn't be a friend with Malfoy, Hermione. She'll be just like him." Ron said.  
  
" What did you do to her Malfoy?" Harry asked through clenched teeth.  
  
Draco pulled of Harry's grip. " She came to talk to me about something. Face it. Ginny and Gwen can't stand the fact that you three tell each other secrets, without them. They want someone to talk to. Someone they trust." Draco said.  
  
" And they can talk to you? My foot." Harry said.  
  
" Yes, they can trust me." Draco stormed off to the castle.  
  
Harry picked up the Invisibility Cloak, and the three of them walked off to the castle.  
  
Gwen was crying herself to sleep, when Hermione came in. Lavender and Parvati had gone to stay in the sixth years' dormitory. So for the past 30 minutes, Gwen had been crying. She couldn't believe how cruel and selfish Harry and Ron were. When Hermione came in, Gwen got up.  
  
" Gwen, I'm sorry." Hermione began.  
  
" It isn't your fault. I'm not mad at you as much as I am at Harry and Ron. Though, I'm surprised that you didn't say anything after I came over to you guys." Gwen said.  
  
" I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered.  
  
" I forgive you. Just don't talk to me until I'm ready to talk to you." Gwen said. She pulled back here hangings and began to write in her diary.  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I went to talk to Draco.  
  
He seemed to be so lonely today.  
  
He and Ginny are becoming friends.  
  
I am so mad at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
They judge too quickly.  
  
We got into a argument, and Harry said we  
  
shouldn't be friends.  
  
Now, I'm not speaking to them.  
  
Gwendoylen  
  
Gwen put her things away and went to sleep. 


	10. Gryfinndor vs Hufflepuff

Chapter 8: Gryfinndor vs. Hufflepuff  
  
A few weeks after their argument, Gwen still wasn't speaking to Harry, Ron, or Hermione, unless it was during classes that dealt with speaking to your partners. That was hard; Quidditch practice was worse.  
  
It was hard trying to be co-captains with one another, but Gwen wasn't letting up.  
  
" Fred, you have to keep Angelina from scoring!" Gwen shouted.  
  
During their practices, they played with the reserves. Gwen was always on the reserve team with Fred and Katie being on her side plus the third and fourth year reserves, which were Ginny, who was a Chaser, Chelsea, another Chaser, Albert, a Beater, and Colin, who was a reserve Seeker. Harry had George, Alicia, and Angelina plus Kevin, a Beater and Dean Thomas, who was a Keeper.  
  
" Angelina, watch out." Harry shouted.  
  
Angelina dodged the Bludger and threw the Quaffle towards the goal posts. Gwen swerved and knocked it out of the way.  
  
" Gwen, you have got to be as good as Oliver." Fred said.  
  
" Thanks. Practice is over. Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and Harry, we have a meeting after we shower and change."  
  
Everyone trudged down to the locker rooms. After the reserves left, Gwen kicked into what everyone called ' Oliver mode'.  
  
" Okay, I know that Hufflepuff seems to be an easy team to beat, but they still have Diggory."  
  
" Sometimes I wish Voldemort had finished him off." George muttered.  
  
" George, that isn't nice." Gwen snapped. " Now, I have seen one of their practices, since Madame Hooch wanted me to tell them that they were going up against us first, and I have noticed he is training them really hard. So tomorrow when we play against them, just think that they are Slytherin." Gwen said energetically.  
  
" We will." George and Fred said.  
  
" Okay, so let's go and get some dinner."  
  
They all walked back up to the castle.  
  
Gwen fond Ginny and went to sit with her.  
  
" Hello, Gwen. Are you excited? It's your first Quidditch without Oliver." Ginny said.  
  
" Hello. I'm somewhat nervous. I really wish Oliver was her, though." Gwen piled her plate with food.  
  
" Mum sent me a letter telling me to be careful, if I get to play." Ginny told her.  
  
" I'm sure you'll get to play." Gwen said reassuringly.  
  
" I doubt. Harry always says that he gets to pick who gets to go on the field and who doesn't." Ginny savagely stuck her fork into her chicken.  
  
" I'm sure that if one of the Chasers get hurt or tired, you'll be the first person they put in."  
  
" Will I be on the team next year?"  
  
" I suppose, if you earn a spot. I mean, there will five positions open."  
  
" I hope so. Oh I have to go. Draco wanted me to help him with his Herbology." Ginny hopped up and left.  
  
Gwen continued her meal in silence.  
  
" Hey, why are you sitting by yourself?" asked George.  
  
"Well, Harry and Ron are being prats, and Ginny just left."  
  
" That's nothing unusual. Ron is always a prat. Harry is acting like one?"  
  
" Yes, and it is all because I'm friends with Malfoy. I mean it's my choice. I grew up around him and I know his motives. He was my first friend, and he is a lonely little person."  
  
" Whoa. I get what you mean. If Harry and Ron can't see why you are friends with the slimy git, then you shouldn't talk to them." George reasoned.  
  
" Did you know that Ginny is hanging around Malfoy?" Gwen asked.  
  
" Yes, and I told her that as long as she felt happy, then it was okay. Now Fred exploded and told Mum and Dad, and they got really mad, but I reasoned to them and they saw how Ginny felt."  
  
" Well, at least someone can see how Ginny and I feel." Gwen said.  
  
" Um, I got to go. Fred wanted me to meet up with him after dinner."  
  
Gwen watched George leave. ' Well, I'm glad somebody can see how I feel.' Gwen got up and went to the Common Room. Everyone was in a very happy move. It was a known fact that Hufflepuff was a push over. Gwen went to her dorm and noticed Snowy on her pillow.  
  
" Well, you sure took a long time to get back." Gwen said as she took the letter from Snowy's leg.  
  
Gwen,  
  
I am coming to your match tomorrow.  
  
Don't bother sending me another letter.  
  
I'll explain when I there. Take care.  
  
Oliver  
  
Gwen was worried and excited. She went to the Common Room and gathered all of the Quidditch team and talked to them in the corner.  
  
" Goodness, Gwen, you're acting like Wood." Fred said.  
  
" This isn't a pep talk before the game day is it?" Alicia asked.  
  
" No, but I thought that you guys should know that Wood is coming here tomorrow." Gwen said excitedly.  
  
" What?!" they all screamed. This had caused everyone to stare at them.  
  
" Mind your own business." Harry told them. Everyone returned to what they were doing.  
  
" Yes, I don't know why, but he is."  
  
" We'll have to throw a party." Fred said brightly.  
  
" We can do that after the match." Gwen said.  
  
" We'll definitely have to show Oliver that you have kept us as strong as he has." Angelina said.  
  
" Yeah. We'll show him that there is another Wood out there." Katie added.  
  
Gwen blushed. " Thanks. I'm going to bed. I suggest you guys do the same in a few minutes." Then she left.  
  
Gwen got out her diary and began to write.  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Oliver is coming tomorrow.  
  
This is my first match without  
  
him being captain. I'm so  
  
nervous. I hope he isn't  
  
being hurt by Aunt Dori.  
  
1 Gwendoylen  
  
" And Gryfinndor is in the lead 20- 0." Lee Jordan said into the magical speaker. " It seems that Oliver Wood's little sister is not only a superb Keeper, but an excellent co- captain. And Bell has the ball- dives past a bludger- and scores! Gryfinndor- 30, Hufflepuff- 0. Abbot takes the Quaffle- zooms across the field- she passes the ball to Finch-Fletchly- he shoots- and Wood blocks."  
  
Gwen saw Cedric dive towards the ground below. ' Had he seen the Snitch?' she thought. Then she didn't see the Snitch anywhere near. ' The Wronski- Feint.' Harry dove towards the ground.  
  
" Harry, he is doing the Wronski- Feint!" Gwen yelled from her position.  
  
Harry pulled out of his dive, and caught a glimpse of gold. He sped off towards it and clamped his hand around it.  
  
" Potter catches the snitch. Gryfinndor wins 180- 0." Lee yelled.  
  
Everyone landed.  
  
" Thanks, Gwen." Harry said.  
  
" Any time."  
  
" Gwen, nice call back there." Oliver said.  
  
Gwen ran and hugged her brother. " I'm so happy that you're here."  
  
" Nice work, guys."  
  
" All because of 'Mini- Wood'." Fred said.  
  
" Yeah, she is just like you. She gives us pep- talks just like you." Alicia said.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
After they changed, everyone walked back to the Gryfinndor Common Room.  
  
" Gwen, the reason I'm here is partly because Aunt Dori has been missing since the attack at the Ministry."  
  
" Was she there?" Gwen asked.  
  
" Someone said that they seen her, but the Ministry Officials aren't for sure." Oliver looked worried.  
  
" She's after us, isn't she?" Gwen said. She could see the worried look in his eyes.  
  
" Dumbeldore thinks so. I'm positive. She knows we know, Gwen. Anyway, Dumbeldore asked me to teach the first years how to fly, so Madame Hooch can watch you when you practice."  
  
" But what about Quidditch? It's your dream." Gwen said tearfully.  
  
" I'm still on the team. All I have to do is Apparate from Hogsmeade to Wales everyday."  
  
" Won't you get tired after doing that from doing that so much?" Gwen asked in concern.  
  
" No. It's nearly ten. You better get some sleep." Oliver said.  
  
" Okay." Gwen kissed her brother on the cheek and said goodnight to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, all of whom were talking about the game. She was about to go up the stairs, when George stopped her.  
  
" Hey, Gwen. Going to bed already? The party's just started." George said.  
  
" Yes, I'm beat. Between the game and night-mares I've been having, I haven't gotten much sleep."  
  
" Well, goodnight." he handed her piece of parchment. " You can read this after you get into your dorm." Then he walked off.  
  
' That was weird.' she thought to herself. She walked the up the stairs to her dorm. When she got inside, she changed into her pajamas. Then she pulled her hangings closed, and unfolded the parchment.  
  
Hey Gwen,  
  
I was just wondering if  
  
you would like to well, be  
  
a little more than friends?  
  
I hope you don't get angry or  
  
anything. I just wanted to know.  
  
George  
  
'George is definitely sweet.' Gwen thought. ' I'll tell him my answer tomorrow.' She got under the covers and went to sleep. 


	11. Another Visit From You Know Who

Chapter 10: Another Visit From You- Know- Who  
  
Gwen had fallen into such a deep sleep, that she didn't even hear the door open. She didn't hear her hangings being pulled back, but she did hear a male voice.  
  
" Gwendoylen, guess who?" it hissed.  
  
' If it is one of them boys, they are so dead,' she thought. She opened her eyes.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.  
  
" Hello. So are you ready to be finished off?" Voldemort asked pleasantly.  
  
" How did you…but you…?"Gwen began stuttering.  
  
" Well, I brewed up a potion to make me invisible, then I snuck past everybody, then I came here."  
  
" But the enchantments?" Gwen stated.  
  
" They are so weak against me. Now, are you ready to meet your doom?"  
  
" NO!" she shouted. Gwen jumped from her bed and ran down the stairs.  
  
The party was still raging and when everyone saw Gwen come running the girls' dormitories in pajamas, they stared at her.  
  
" Bad dream?" Harry asked.  
  
Gwen looked petrified. " Forget dream. Voldemort was in MY bedroom."  
  
" You have got to be kidding me." Harry said in skepticism.  
  
" I swear I saw him." Gwen looked at some people who were snickering. "I'm not kidding. Go to my room yourself."  
  
But before anyone could move or say anything, Voldemort came down the stairs. Apparently, he didn't know everyone was still in the Common Room.  
  
" I need a window, quick." Then he noticed everybody. " Now, I'm going to have to finish all of you off." Voldemort pulled out is wand.  
  
" Everyone duck." Harry said. He ran over to where Gwen was standing.  
  
" Well if it isn't fearless Potter, and his sidekick, Gwen." Voldemort sneered.  
  
" Shut-up." They said in unison.  
  
" I told you to never talk to me like that!" Voldemort hissed.  
  
Footsteps could be heard from outside.  
  
" Well, I'll get you next time. Pleasant dreams." Voldemort ran to the window, and jumped out.  
  
" Is he crazy?" Harry asked.  
  
" Yes." Gwen said. Then she fainted.  
  
" Gwen, it's me, Oliver."  
  
Gwen looked up. " What happened?" she asked groggily.  
  
" You fainted. Apparently, seeing You- Know- Who caused you to go into shock."  
  
" Did Harry tell the professors?"  
  
" Yes, don't worry about that. Dumbeldore put this spell on you that made you tell everything that went on in your room. They even searched it and put a charm on it."  
  
" How long have I been her?"  
  
" Just six hours."  
  
" What time is it?"  
  
" It's only 5:00. Now quit asking questions and go to sleep." Oliver said sternly.  
  
  
  
Later on that in Charms, Gwen couldn't help but talk to Harry and Ron.  
  
" I mean, come on, there is no way that Voldemort got past the enchantments that easily." Gwen said.  
  
" Don't say the name." Ron hissed.  
  
" Anyway, Ron, who does George have before lunch?" Gwen asked.  
  
" He has McGonagall, why?" Ron said suspiciously.  
  
" No reason."  
  
" Now tonight for homework, you are to write two parchments on the Bubble Charm. You are excused." Professor Flitwick said from his pile of books.  
  
Everybody rushed out of the classroom. Gwen was heading down the corridor, when Ron called out to her.  
  
" Where are you going?"  
  
" I wanted to speak to Ginny." Gwen lied.  
  
" See you later."  
  
Gwen waited for Ron to get further down the hall before she headed to McGonagall's class. She made sure that she arrived just in time for the twins to come out, so she didn't look like she was about to do something. Fred noticed her, and the two of them walked over to her.  
  
" You aren't pulling an Oliver on us and making us practice during lunch?" Fred asked.  
  
" First off, Oliver didn't do that, and I don't want to talk to you. I need to talk to George, if you don't mind." Gwen stated.  
  
" Okay. I'll just go down to the Great Hall. Be there quick, though, George. Lee wanted to show us something, remember." Fred raised his eyebrows.  
  
" Oh, yeah." George said absentmindedly.  
  
Gwen pulled George over into an empty classroom, and made sure nobody was around.  
  
" Would you stop twisting your hands around?" Gwen asked.  
  
" Oh, sorry." George blushed.  
  
" I thought really long, well actually for a few minutes, and I have decided that I would like to be your" she didn't get the chance to finish.  
  
" Really. Wow. I thought for sure you would like scream at me or something."  
  
" Well, let's go before Fred or Harry sends out a search party."  
  
So the two of them walked to the Great Hall holding hands. Of course, Malfoy always made a mean remark to Gwen, so that way nobody would think that he was nice or anything.  
  
" Well, if it isn't a Weasley, with Wood stuck to it." Draco drawled.  
  
" Well, if it isn't Mr. Jerk. I'm surprised that Snape isn't hanging to your every word." Gwen retorted.  
  
Gwen and George walked to the Gryfinndor Table and sat with Harry and everyone else. Gwen looked at every one of their faces.  
  
Harry looked like he would burst out laughing.  
  
Hermione was shocked.  
  
Aimee looked like her mouth was going to fall off.  
  
Jeremiah looked as if he would have a heart attack.  
  
Ginny was confused.  
  
Fred looked as if he knew this would happen.  
  
Cleo and Allysa both had a look that said ' You have got to be kidding.'  
  
Ron, however, looked really upset.  
  
The two of them sat down and looked at each other.  
  
" What is wrong?" Gwen asked.  
  
" Nothing." Harry said.  
  
" Yeah, we just found this such a surprise." Hermione added.  
  
Ron said something about going to the library, and left.  
  
  
  
Later on that evening, Gwen couldn't figure out why Ron was avoiding her.  
  
" Well, I think Ron is just a little upset about the whole George thing." Hermione said offhandedly.  
  
" Well, let's go to the prefect meeting." Gwen said.  
  
When they got to the third floor, they saw the teachers running.  
  
" Go to the Hall." McGonagall said.  
  
They didn't even ask why. They ran all the way down there. When everyone in the school was down there, Dumbeldore stood up. Everyone went quiet.  
  
" Students, I'm afraid to say this, but you must know. The village of Hogsmeade was destroyed today. Those of you who lived around there, your possessions have been removed and treated the best they could be. No one was killed, though a few people have been injured. Tonight, you are to stay here, where the teachers can watch you." Dumbeldore conjured up some sleeping. " I must go to Hogsmeade to help." Dumbeldore swept out of the room.  
  
Everyone climbed into a sleeping bag and eventually drifted off. 


	12. The New Minister Is

Name: Elizabeth  
  
House: Gryfinndor  
  
Title: Gwendoylen's Year  
  
Chapter 11: The New Minister of Magic is…  
  
The next few weeks were horrible. Students were going home and it hadn't quit raining. However, this didn't stop Gwen and Harry. Today was the day before the Halloween Feast, and the Gryfinndor Quidditch Team was busy practicing for next month's match. Everyone was covered in mud, but they weren't letting up.  
  
" Come on. Why can't we just quit for the day?" Fred called as he swung at the Bludger.  
  
A stroke of lightening hit, so Gwen called them to land.  
  
She was already angry and soaked to the bone, so her answer came out in a snappy tone. " Unless you want to lose to Slytherin, I think we should keep practicing."  
  
" What good will it do if we all get pneumonia and end up in the hospital wing?" Angelina said wile sneezing.  
  
" Fine. I give up. Don't come whining to me when we lose to the slimy gits." Gwen said.  
  
They all headed to the locker room, while the twins put the Quidditch balls in the crate. When everyone was finished drying off, Gwen spoke.  
  
" Sorry for snapping at you. It's just I have so much to worry about. Like who is going home and what is happening to my brother."  
  
" That's okay. I guess we just forget about how you feel." Katie said.  
  
" Yeah." Everyone agreed.  
  
" Okay, let's go eat dinner."  
  
They walked up to the castle in silence. When they got into the Great Hall, they saw that all of the Halloween decorations were up, and the students looked excited.  
  
Harry and Gwen ran to where Hermione and Ron were.  
  
" What's going on?" they asked in unison.  
  
" Dumbeldore has something important to tell us." Hermione stated.  
  
" Oh, well you could have told us." Harry said.  
  
" Well, I didn't feel like walking out in the storm. Are you two insane?"  
  
" No, we just needed the practice." Gwen snapped.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, but closed it. Dumbeldore rose.  
  
" Good evening, students. Today, we will be having the Feast, because it will be one of the few times that you will see me." Everyone looked at him. " I must inform you of who the new Minister is, and tell you about the latest attack."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
" The latest attack happed at London. I know that the city is full of Muggles,  
  
and at least two were killed."  
  
" Oh, my." Hermione gasped.  
  
" Now, on a better note, I will tell you who the new Minister is. As a few of you may have guessed, I will be the new Minister of Magic."  
  
Everyone began clapping, except the Slytherins.  
  
" Now, you must know that there are only 1000 students at Hogwarts. Most of the students are in either Slytherin or Gryfinndor. The first year in each House have stayed along with the exchange students, but most of the students who left are being sent to schools in America or Asia. So, let the Feast begin."  
  
Soon the clanking of silverware filled the Hall.  
  
" I should've known Dumbeldore would be Minister." Gwen said.  
  
" Me, too." Hermione said in agreement.  
  
" I wonder what they will do for Halloween tomorrow?" Harry asked.  
  
" I don't know. Maybe we won't have to go to class." Gwen suggested.  
  
" But we have transfiguration." Hermione said.  
  
" Well, maybe we only have to go to our morning classes." Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
" What wrong with you?" Gwen asked Ron.  
  
" Nothing." he muttered.  
  
" Oh, come on. What is with the silent treatment? I haven't done something, again, have I?" Gwen was getting tired of this.  
  
" No."  
  
" I'm going to my room. I want to talk to Oliver."  
  
Gwen walked up to the Common Room, but stopped when she heard somebody talking.  
  
" Come on, George, you have to tell her." said a voice.  
  
Gwen could tell it was Fred, so she snuck up behind them.  
  
" Tell whom what?" she asked.  
  
A.N.- Sorry about such a short chapter. I hope that more of my readers will review. Thanks! 


	13. Breakup or Not?

Name: Elizabeth  
  
House: Gryfinndor  
  
Title: Gwendoylen's Year  
  
Chapter 12: Break-up or Not  
  
A.N.- HELP! I need someone to help me with parts where people are going out and dating. I really suck at it, but it must be at least G-PG. Thanks.  
  
  
  
" Well, what do you need to tell someone?" Gwen asked.  
  
" George wants to tell you"  
  
" I didn't say that I wanted to break-up with her!" George looked furious.  
  
" Break-up?" Gwen went pale. She felt tears filling her eyes.  
  
" See what you've done." George hissed.  
  
" Come on. You know that she is much younger" Fred didn't have the chance to finish.  
  
" By three years. Just go, Fred." George said.  
  
" Do you really want to break-up with me?" Gwen asked through tears.  
  
" No, I don't. Come her."  
  
Gwen went over to George's outstretched arms, and began to cry really hard.  
  
" It's okay. Fred just wants me to go out with Katie. He thinks that just because she likes me, that I like her too." George said.  
  
" I must sound like a baby." Gwen sniffled.  
  
" It's okay." George wiped away one of her tears. " Let's go to the Common Room, before somebody sees you crying.  
  
They walked to the Common Room.  
  
" I'm going to bed. Good-night." Gwen said.  
  
" Good-night." George said. Then he kissed her.  
  
Gwen went up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
" Oh, my God!" she screamed.  
  
Hermione burst into the room.  
  
" What happened?" she asked confused.  
  
" George just kissed me!" Gwen squealed.  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yes!"  
  
" What's going on?" Parvati asked. She was alone, since Lavender had been sent to a school in America.  
  
" Nothing, I just was thinking about what the outcome of the Quidditch match would be." Gwen lied.  
  
" Well, I home we when." Parvati said.  
  
" Yeah, me too." Hermione added.  
  
" I don't know why you care, Hermione. You hate Quidditch." Gwen said suddenly.  
  
" Just because I don't like it, doesn't mean that I don't want my House to win." Hermione said stiffly.  
  
" You know who you just reminded me of?" Parvati said.  
  
" Who?" Hermione asked quizzically.  
  
" Percy!" Gwen and Parvati exclaimed.  
  
" Oh, my goodness. You've got to be kidding."  
  
" No. He sounds like that all of the time." Gwen said.  
  
" Well, I can't help it." Hermione blushed.  
  
" Hermione, Percy's a little too old for you." Parvati said while giggling.  
  
" Ouch! That has to hurt." Gwen said.  
  
" I do not like Percy." Hermione said huffing with rage.  
  
" We were just kidding." Gwen said.  
  
" Yeah, we didn't mean it." Parvati added.  
  
" Well, look at the time. I've got to go and take a bath." Gwen ran and got her clothes and ran out of the dorm.  
  
" I have to go to the library." Parvati said quickly.  
  
" Hurry, Parvati. I think she is going to blow." Gwen said while running.  
  
" I know. Look, there's Harry." Parvati pointed out.  
  
" Harry, help us. Hermione is going to kill us." Gwen said breathlessly.  
  
" What did you do to her?" Harry asked.  
  
" Well, we said that she sounded like Percy, then she blushed, and oh, no." Gwen stopped.  
  
" I do not like him. I can not believe you would even say that." Hermione said hotly.  
  
" We didn't mean it." Gwen snapped. " You know we didn't so why don't you leave us along. I'm going to the Prefect's Bathroom."  
  
Gwen walked out of the Common Room, and down to the Prefect's Bathroom. When she filled the tub up, she began to relay on what had happened between her and Ron, and why he would be so angry with her. Then she heard the door close. 


	14. Guess Who Makes an Appearance

Name: Elizabeth  
  
House: Gryfinndor  
  
Title: Gwendoylen's Year  
  
Chapter 13: Guess Who Makes an Appearance?  
  
A.N.- Sorry for the short chapters. I promise I will make them longer.  
  
" Um, is anyone there?" Gwen asked nervously. ' I must be imagining things.' she scolded herself for thinking that the door could open on it's own.  
  
Then the candles went out.  
  
" Okay, if you don't show yourself, now, I will get the Headmaster." Gwen voice quivered.  
  
" BWHAHAHAHAHA!" came the high-pitched voice from somewhere in the dark.  
  
" That is it. Show yourself, now." Gwen was really scared.  
  
Then she noticed red eyes, and screamed.  
  
" Why, scream, Gwendoylen? In a matter of minutes, you won't feel a thing." came Voldemort's voice.  
  
" Where are you?" Gwen asked.  
  
" Behind you."  
  
Then Voldemort pushed her head under the water.  
  
" It doesn't matter where I'm at now, does it. BWHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Gwen was struggling under Voldemort's grasp. Then the door opened.  
  
" Lumos." somebody whispered. Then a thin beam of light struck the floor.  
  
  
  
A.N.-(Sorry for interrupting, but I should tell you that the bath tub is filled with bubbles, and it is impossible for anyone to see anything, like in the Goblet of Fire. Thanks!)  
  
  
  
" Well, if it isn't Mr. Potter and his sidekicks." Voldemort sneered.  
  
" What are you up to now?" Harry asked through clenched teeth. At this moment Gwen escaped from Voldemort's grasp.  
  
" AH!" Hermione screamed.  
  
" Good grief, Voldemort, have you lost your touch? Any body can drown a person in a bath tub." Harry laughed.  
  
" Hush, or you will join her." Voldemort sneered, yet again.  
  
Gwen ran over to where her towel was, and wrapped it around her.  
  
" See what you have caused me to do? You let Gwen escape my clutches, yet again. Next time she won't be so lucky." With that, Voldemort left.  
  
" I'm I mad, or did he just walk out of the door, as if he ran the place?" Harry asked.  
  
" Now, I can't even take a bath, without wondering if Voldemort sneaking up on me." Gwen sighed.  
  
" Well, hurry and get dressed. We'll guard the door." Hermione said.  
  
Gwen got dressed. Then the four of them went to Dumbeldore's Office.  
  
" What's the password?" Hermione whispered.  
  
" Chocolate Frog." Gwen whispered.  
  
The stone gargoyle sprang to life and jumped to the side. They walked to the magical stairs, and rode up them. When they got to the door, Harry knocked.  
  
" Come in, Harry." Dumbeldore said.  
  
They walked in.  
  
" Sir, Gwen was just attacked by Voldemort." Harry said.  
  
Ron flinched, and Gwen rolled her eyes at him.  
  
" Again? That makes the third time this year." Dumbeldore's eyes had the look of shock in them.  
  
" Yes, sir. I was taking a bath, and he came in and blew out the candles." Gwen told him. " I guess he didn't really want to kill me, or he would have locked the door."  
  
" What did he try to do?"  
  
" He tried to drown me in the bath tub."  
  
" Well, please go back to your Common Room, and glen stay in your dormitory until breakfast. I'll have Professor McGonagall escort you to the Great Hall in the morning."  
  
They walked back to the Common Room, and Gwen went straight to bed.  
  
  
  
The next morning after Gwen finished dressing, Professor McGonagall walked Gwen to the Great Hall. She sat with her friends.  
  
" Hello, Neville." Gwen said.  
  
" Oh, hello. I think Gran is going to send me my Hogsmeade slip."  
  
As if on cue, the owls swept in. Hedwig dropped Harry a note, as did a tawny owl with the Daily Prophet for Hermione. After reading his note for a second, Harry scribbled something on the back, and sent Hedwig away.  
  
" Sirius wants us to visit him when we go to Hogsmeade today." Harry said with a grim expression.  
  
" He's back? But I thought Dumbeldore sent him of to find the 'old gang'." Ron said.  
  
" He said for us to meet him at the joke shop." Harry glanced at Hermione's paper. " What's wrong? Oh, no." Harry face fell.  
  
" What's wrong?" Gwen and Ron asked.  
  
Hermione pointed to an article.  
  
1 The Many Problems At Hogwarts  
  
By: Rita Skeeter  
  
Hello dearest readers, I'm sorry for not writing for so long.  
  
However, do I have a story for you?  
  
Yesterday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
  
the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and Gwendoylen Wood, Pro- Quidditch player Oliver Wood's younger sister, told yet another wild story.  
  
It seems that the duo have come up with the little story of You- Know- Who  
  
coming back to power. They said that he attempted to drown Miss Wood in  
  
the Prefect's Bathroom.  
  
Another problem is, Minister Dumbeldore is allowing Arabella Figg, a former Auror,  
  
to teach the Dark Arts. I'd rather have a were-wolf teach than that old lady.  
  
And the icing on the cake is Reubus Hagrid is still teaching at Hogwarts.  
  
No wonder there is only 1,000 students at Hogwarts, now.  
  
Until next week, keep close watch on your children.  
  
  
  
Gwen glared at the paper.  
  
" How could she write this? This is so…fake." Gwen was really angry.  
  
" I'm telling Dumbeldore." Harry said. He too, was angry.  
  
" I told her she wasn't to writer for a year and it had to be truthful." Hermione said in awl.  
  
" That's not the point." Harry, Gwen, and Ron said together.  
  
" Well, let's get to class." Hermione said as she got up.  
  
They all walked to their Transfiguration lesson.  
  
" Today, we will be transfiguring rocks into chickens." Professor McGonagall.  
  
" Rocks to chickens?" Seamus asked.  
  
" Yes, Finnigan. You might be stranded in the mountains and not have any food, so this would useful." McGonagall said stiffly. " Now, does everyone have a rock?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
" This is stupid." Seamus muttered.  
  
" Now the incantation you are to use is 'rockus turnus chickus'. Understood?"  
  
" Yes." They muttered.  
  
" Okay, first practice saying the spell." she waited for everyone to finish. " Then point your wand at the middle of the rock and say the spell."  
  
" Rockus turnus chickus." everyone said.  
  
Everyone's rock turned into a chicken, except Neville's. His turned into a half-chicken, half- rock.  
  
" Very good. Now, you must build a fire. But since this isn't my type of skills area, I will have Professor Figg teach you the proper way to build a fire in the wilderness."  
  
Professor McGonagall walked out and Professor Figg walked in.  
  
" Okay class. All you have to do to is make something out of materials around you. I suggest if you can find wood, gather it and put it in a pile. Then you can make a little 'muggle oven' from rocks and moss. I have the materials you need to build these things, and I will help you out if you have a problem."  
  
She gave everyone the materials and they began work. After everyone had built the ' muggle oven', she allowed him or her to cook his or her chicken.  
  
" That was the best class ever." Dean said as they exited the room.  
  
" Who would have thought that it was so easy to build an oven?" Seamus exclaimed.  
  
" Come on. I want to get to Hogsmeade before a lot of people get there." Harry said.  
  
They ran to their dorms and put their things away, and headed to Hogsmeade.  
  
  
  
A.N- Told ya I would make the chapter longer. Anyway, the ' rock to chicken' idea was my brother's. If ya have a comment about it you can write it in the review, or e-mail it to my brother at armyman25508@yahoo.com. If I confused ya, Hogsmeade has been repaired since this happened in their time a few weeks ago, and they can repair things quicker.  
  
I would also like to thank Wondercat Mio-chan for reviewing my story, and if you would like please read her story " The Legend". I for one think that it is really good. Please R&R. Thanks! 


	15. Hogsmeade

Name: Elizabeth  
  
House: Gryfinndor  
  
Title: Gwendoylen's Year  
  
Chapter 14: Hogsmeade  
  
Gwen and the others were the first ones to arrive at Hogsmeade. Harry took off running towards the rock that they had met Sirius at last year.  
  
" I though he was supposed to be staying with Professor Lupin." Ron said.  
  
" He wanted us to meet him here, though." Harry said while running.  
  
A few minutes later, they where slipping through the crack in the rock.  
  
All of them gasped when they saw Sirius and Lupin.  
  
" You act as if you've seen a ghost." Lupin chuckled.  
  
Both of them looked very healthy, compared to the last time they had been seen.  
  
" Hello, Harry." Sirius said. " Let's cut to the chase. The reason you four are here is very important. Remus?"  
  
" The two of us, along with Arabella, have been spying on some of Voldemort's followers. We have found out that the list of those that Harry gave us, are indeed, Death Eaters. The four of you must not tell anyone, because your life's are already in danger." Lupin explained.  
  
" Does Dumbeldore know?" Harry asked.  
  
" Yes. We had to get his permission to tell you guys." Sirius said quickly.  
  
" You guys must go. I'm afraid Rita Skeeter is on the lose again, and she might tell the where-about of us." Lupin said calmly.  
  
" Okay. See you later." Harry said.  
  
" Bye." Hermione, Gwen, and Ron chirped.  
  
They walked back to Hogsmeade.  
  
" That was a nice trip." Gwen said sarcastically.  
  
" I know. I suppose it has to do with our safety more- over than theirs." Hermione reasoned.  
  
" It's a little cold. You guys want to go to The Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked.  
  
" Sure."  
  
After drinking a bottle each, they decided to go to Gwen's house.  
  
" Are you sure your aunt won't mind?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
" I'm sure she would like to meet my friends." Gwen answered.  
  
They walked to the door.  
  
" Well, hello." Dori said brightly.  
  
" Hello, Aunt Dori. I would like for you to meet my friends. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley." Gwen said as she pointed to each of them.  
  
" Hello, Ms. Wood." Hermione said warmly.  
  
" Hi." Harry said.  
  
" Hello." Ron said.  
  
" Well, why don't you guys come in?" Dori opened the door further and let them in.  
  
" So how are you, Aunt Dori?" Gwen asked in a mocking tone.  
  
" Wonderful. Would you guys like some blood pudding?" Dori asked.  
  
" I think that we would all like some." Gwen answered for them.  
  
They watched as she headed to the kitchen.  
  
" Does your aunt have house-elves?" Hermione questioned.  
  
" We only have one, and she's used to help Aunt Dori when she is sick. We pay her, too." Gwen added, noticing Hermione glaring.  
  
" You pay her?" Hermione asked, intrigued.  
  
" Yes. She only works about once every two weeks, and we pay her a Galleon for every day she works. So she makes about 12 Galleons a year, plus a Galleon every time she works when Aunt Dori is sick, so she probably makes about 14 or 15 Galleons a year." Gwen explained.  
  
" Well, those are good working conditions." Harry assumed.  
  
" Indeed, they are." Dori said. She sat the platter down n the table. " I hope you like it. I made it yesterday."  
  
" Thank –you." they all replied.  
  
" Your welcome." Dori chuckled. " So, Hermione. You find that house-elves should be treated as equal as witches and wizards?"  
  
" Yes." Hermione replied, with a quiver in her voice.  
  
" Don't worry. I believe that, too. Our house-elf, Saddy has been in the family for a long time now. When my parents had her, they paid her. Most of the wizarding community thought it was foolish. They thought that house-elves shouldn't be paid. I, however, think that it is their right to be paid."  
  
A few hours later, they headed back to Hogwarts.  
  
" Hey, Gwen. Can I speak to you, for a moment?" Draco said from behind them.  
  
A.N.- Sorry about the cliffhanger. Please R&R. 


	16. Draco Tells All

Name- Elizabeth  
  
Title- Gwendoylen's Year  
  
House- Gryfinndor  
  
Chapter 15- Draco Tells All  
  
Gwen avoided Harry and Ron's glares. She followed Draco outside. They finally stopped at the lake.  
  
" My parents are splitting," he said as soon as Gwen sat down beside him.  
  
" Really?" Gwen blurted out.  
  
" Mum told me when I visited today. She's moving to my grandparents' manor tomorrow." Draco actually looked upset.  
  
" What's so bad about that?" Gwen asked sympathetically.  
  
" I know that my dad would try to hurt her." Draco threw a rock into the lake. " I hate my father."  
  
Gwen was rather shocked. She had always believed that Draco liked his father. Draco must have seen the look on her face.  
  
" I can't stand the bloody man!" Draco said in disgust. " He tried to get me to join Voldemort over the summer, and I told mum, and this is how the whole thing got started." Draco looked at the lake.  
  
" You did the right thing." Gwen told Draco.  
  
" At least I can be as nice as can be around you. And Ginny."  
  
" How are things between you?" Gwen asked politely.  
  
" I think she likes me. I told her that I didn't have feelings for her like that. She actually understood."  
  
" I'm glad she did. So," Gwen looked at Draco, " who do you like?"  
  
" Not telling." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
" Tell." Gwen said demandingly.  
  
" I'm not telling you, until Christmas." Draco looked at his watch. " Well, look at the time. I'm sure Weasley and Potter would like to talk to you." Draco got up and helped Gwen up.  
  
" Fine." Gwen pouted.  
  
The two of them walked back to the castle. When they reached the place where the two would part, they stopped.  
  
" I'll see you later." Gwen said.  
  
" Bye."  
  
Gwen nearly ran to Gryfinndor Tower. She said the password, " Twinkle Ice", and hurried into the Common Room. She went over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting.  
  
" How was it?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
" Fine. You know what? I think I'll find George." Gwen said rather cruelly.  
  
Harry and Ron both looked furious.  
  
" That's okay." Hermione said, glaring at the boys.  
  
" Well, Draco just told me something." Gwen glanced at Harry and Ron, to make sure they were paying attention. " Draco isn't a Death Eater. He avoided the whole mess this summer."  
  
" What?!" Harry and Ron both exclaimed.  
  
" He can be a Death Eater at this age?" Hermione asked quizzically.  
  
" On your fifteenth birthday, children of Death Eaters must chose death or join Voldemort." Gwen explained. She laughed at Ron when he flinched. " Honestly, it's just a name. I don't see why you are so afraid of it."  
  
" Draco avoided it with help from his mum. She took him out of the country during summer and had Ministry Officials…" Gwen stooped in mid-sentence.  
  
" What?" Ron asked.  
  
" That's why the Ministry must have been attacked. They were keeping watch on Draco, so Voldemort had to make sure that he could get him. That's why his mum is leaving his father. She knows that if she leaves Draco's father, they can't force Draco to join them, unless he wants to." Gwen took a breath.  
  
" Wow." Harry said.  
  
" So this means that Malfoy can be nice?" Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
" Well, he can be nice, but he won't be nice to everyone."  
  
" So that's why he hasn't been around Crabbe and Goyle a lot." Ron stated.  
  
" I guess so." Gwen looked at her watch. " I better go and talk to George."  
  
She walked over to where the twins and Lee Jordan were sitting.  
  
" Hello, Wendie." Lee said as she sat down.  
  
" Don't call me that." Gwen glared.  
  
" I'm off." Lee retreated to the boys' dormitory.  
  
" I'm going to talk to," Fred looked around the room, " Colin."  
  
" Hi." George said.  
  
" Hi. Did you have fun in Hogsmeade?" Gwen asked politely.  
  
" Yeah. Fred and I went to the joke shop. What did you do?"  
  
" I went exploring with Harry, Ron, and Hermione."  
  
" Must have been fun." George said gloomily.  
  
" What's wrong?" Gwen asked in concern.  
  
" I think that we aren't exactly getting along. You know, since we're always talking like we're afraid to talk."  
  
" Oh, well, I'm sorry. I just have loads of things on my mind. Like Voldemort, my aunt, Draco's worrying me, and Quidditch. You know we have to play Slytherin in the next match, don't you?" Gwen looked at George's confused expression.  
  
" You haven't told us."  
  
" Fudge!" Gwen smacked her head. " I forgot all about it. We only have two weeks to prepare. Tomorrow is Sunday, so be at the Quidditch field at 6:00 sharp." Gwen ran and told all of the other players. After getting remarks like, " You are just as bad as Oliver", and, " Well, there goes my morning", Gwen went to her dormitory and climbed into her bed.  
  
A.N.- Sorry about the short chapter, I'll write more next time. Please R&R. Thanks! 


	17. Quidditch Practice

A.N- Sorry about not updating in a while. Please R&R!  
  
Gwen woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She looked over and saw that it had 5:00 flashing on it. Gwen pulled back the hangings on her bed, and put her robe on. She walked silently over to the large window, and sat on the seal. She stared out into the dark grounds. Gwen then began thinking on what Draco had said earlier. She still couldn't understand it.  
  
' Maybe there's more to it.' she thought to herself.  
  
Gwen got up and walked over to her desk. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and a bottle of ink. Then she wrote:  
  
Dear George, We need to talk. Meet me at the Field at 15 'til six. Gwen  
  
Gwen folded up the note, and put her ink and quill back into her desk drawer. She hastily brushed her light blond hair, and then changed into her practice robes. Gwen put the note in her pocket, along with her wand. She then set out to wake up the others. She walked to where the seventh year girls' dorm was, and woke up Katie, Angelina, and Alicia. They sleepily followed her to the common room. The three Chasers sat down in the comfy chairs by the fire. Gwen saw that Harry was already sitting at one of the tables looking at a chart. She went over to him.  
  
" Hello." she said pleasantly.  
  
" Hello." Harry said, briefly looking up from the chart.  
  
Gwen looked at her watch, which had 5:15, and set off to wake the twins. Gwen walked up the stairs leading to all of the Gryfinndor boys' dormitories. As she walked pass the doors, she glanced at them to see which dorm was for the seventh year boys'. When she came to it, she silently opened the door and went in. Seeing that the hangings on the beds were pulled closed, Gwen assumed that all of the boys were asleep. She walked over to each bed, pulling the hangings back an inch, to see which ones held the sleeping twins. After finding them, she had to determine which one was which. Gwen looked at what they were wearing, and noted that they were wearing identical pajama bottoms, but they were wearing different sweaters. After noticing that they had the letters 'F' and 'G' on them, Gwen quickly decided who was who. Gwen soundlessly climbed onto George's bed watching him sleep. At 5:25, Gwen looked at the clock sitting on the desk beside of George's bed; she came up with a plan to wake him.  
  
Gwen stood up on the bed, and then began jumping up and down. George instantly sat up, with a quizzical look on his face. Gwen stopped bouncing, and landed on the bed with a 'thump'.  
  
" What?" George asked sleepily.  
  
" Wake up Fred." Gwen tossed him the note, then walked out of the room.  
  
********* The Quidditch Field at 5:45 a.m. **************  
  
Gwen was sitting in the locker room, waiting on George. She looked at her watch again, and jumped when she heard the door open.  
  
" So, what do you want to talk about?" George asked as he sat beside her.  
  
Gwen noticed that he had already changed into his practice robes. " About us." Gwen simply stated.  
  
" Okay." George said with a tone that made Gwen continue.  
  
" Are we dating or what? Sometimes I think we are, but at other times, it seems that we aren't even friends." Gwen looked George in the eye. " What do you think?"  
  
" I think that we're dating." George said looking at her.  
  
" Then when are we going on a date?" Gwen asked.  
  
George looked at his hands. " How about the next Hogsmeade trip?"  
  
Sounds like a date." Gwen said with a smile.  
  
The door opened and the rest of the team came in. Harry and the rest of them were already in their practice robes. Harry took the chart that he had been working on, and sat it on the stand. He took out his wand, and began prodding it with his wand.  
  
" I have come up with some new plays for the game against Slytherin," he said answering everyone's stares.  
  
******* Half an hour later, 6:30 a.m. *******  
  
" Katie, put some weight behind it!" Gwen shouted, as she knocked the Quaffle Katie had thrown, out of the way.  
  
Katie grabbed the Quaffle, and threw it again. Gwen knocked it out of the way, again.  
  
" That's better, but throw harder." Gwen said. " It's your turn Angelina."  
  
For the past fifteen minutes, they had been practicing throwing the Quaffle.  
  
Angelina tossed it, and made a goal.  
  
" Good." Gwen said.  
  
She had Angelina throw it again, but Gwen knocked it away.  
  
" It's your turn, Alicia."  
  
Alicia grabbed the Quaffle, and threw it. Gwen barely knocked it away.  
  
" Good. A little more weight behind it, and you'll have it." Gwen commented.  
  
Alicia grabbed the Quaffle, and threw it again. Gwen knocked it away.  
  
" Good." she said. " Let's take a break, then we'll try that, but with you guys passing the Quaffle."  
  
The four witches-in-training landed. They sat on the pitch in s circle.  
  
" So when's the match?" Angelina asked.  
  
" It's in two weeks." Gwen said shortly.  
  
" We're really going to have to practice." Alicia said suddenly.  
  
" I know. We don't have much time, but I know that we'll do fine." Gwen said reassuringly.  
  
" We always do fine." Katie said.  
  
" So let's get back to practice. We have a lot of preparation ahead of us." Gwen said.  
  
The girls got on their brooms, and kicked off into the air.  
  
A.N.- I'm sorry about the short chapters. I'm really bad for making them short. And please review. I'm glad for Lily reviewing, but if you're reading this fic, it wouldn't hurt to review it. I review the fics that I read, even if I don't read them a lot. So please keep reviewing, and thanks for the reviews! 


	18. Potion's With Snape

A.N.- Okay. I think I messed up. I know that the 2nd Quidditch Match isn't supposed to be until January, but I'm making it in December. So, please R&R, and I'm sorry about the mess up.  
  
Gwen woke up on the Friday before the match against Slytherin, feeling very excited. She grabbed her robes and prefect badge, and walked down to the fifth floor. She whispered the password (Figs) to the door of the prefects' bathroom. She locked the door, and put her clothes on the table in the corner. She took out a towel from the cabinet, and set it near edge the large bathtub. She turned the water on and put her favorite bubbles into the water. After the tub filled up, Gwen took her clothes off, and got into the soothing water. Ten minutes later, Gwen was gathering her pajamas and heading back to Gryfinndor Tower. Gwen made it to the Fat Lady, without running into a single person. She whispered the password (Holly Jolly Christmas) and went straight to her dorm. She put her pajamas on her bed, and then set out for the Great Hall. Gwen saw that Hermione, Harry, and Ron were still in the common room.  
  
" Hey, guys." Gwen said cheerfully.  
  
" Hey." The three said simultaneously.  
  
" Are you ready for breakfast?" Gwen asked.  
  
" Yeah, but I still have to get my bag." Hermione answered.  
  
" Me too." Harry and Ron replied.  
  
" I do too." Gwen remembered.  
  
They all went to get their bags. Five minutes later, they met up before the entrance hole.  
  
" Okay, let's go." Harry said as he and Ron came up to where Gwen and Hermione were standing.  
  
Just then, Neville emerged from the stairs, all by himself.  
  
" Hey, Neville, do you want to go to the Great Hall with us?" Gwen asked. "  
  
Sure." Neville said, cheering up.  
  
The five of them walked to the Great Hall, talking about the up coming match.  
  
" I hope we win." Neville said.  
  
" Don't we all." Harry said with a smile. They walked to the Gryfinndor Table and sat down.  
  
" The mail should be here shortly." Neville said as he sat down beside Harry.  
  
Sure enough, the Great Hall was filled with the sound of the owls' wings flapping. Hermione was the only one that received mail, between the five of them, however.  
  
" Great. She's written another article." Hermione said gruffly. She then began reading it out loud:  
  
Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy Split By: Rita Skeeter  
  
Dear readers, have I got a story for you! The most powerful wizarding family in the magical world to date is getting a divorce! It seems that Lucius was trying to make their son Draco, who currently is attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, cross over to the Dark Side! Over the summer, Narcissa took young Draco and Ministry Officials out of the country, until it was certain that the young boy was indeed safe. Now the family, known for their connections in the Dark Arts, is splitting. This will be the first divorce of Purebloods in nearly 100 years. Of course back then, you had your head chopped off. So we give the best wishes to their young son, and we expect this to turn nasty. So keep reading to see what happens in the future. Until next week, keep watch over your family.  
  
" That cow! How could she?" Gwen exclaimed.  
  
" Even though I can't stand Malfoy," Harry said, " he still doesn't need this."  
  
They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. Then they headed down to the greenhouses for Herbology.  
  
" Today, chappies, we will be replanting dittany for your Potion's lesson today."  
  
The whole class groaned.  
  
" Now, all you need is a trough, planting pot, compost, a drop of water, and of course, the dittany." Professor Sprout looked at them. " Well, get to work."  
  
Towards the end of class, everyone had replanted their dittany. Professor Sprout had allowed the Hufflepuffs to take their plants to their common room, and told the Gryfinndors to wash up.  
  
" I wonder what we need dittany for." Hermione thought out-loud.  
  
" Snape's probably up to something." Ron muttered.  
  
" Probably." Harry agreed.  
  
After they finished washing up, they began walking down to the dungeons. They stopped at the dungeon wall in front of Snape's dungeon. The Slytherins were standing against the wall, next to the aged looking door. They were all in a group talking, except Draco Malfoy.  
  
" Why isn't anybody talking to him?" Harry whispered to the others.  
  
" I don't know." Gwen whispered back.  
  
The dungeon door opened as the bell rang. Some first years came out, looking rather anxious to get out of the formidable Potion's Master's class. The fifth year Gryfinndors and Slytherins went quietly into the classroom. As usual, the Slytherins went to the right side of the room, and the Gryfinndors went to the left. Snape took his place at his desk, and took roll call. After everyone was accounted for, he got up and stood in front of the podium.  
  
" The dittany that you were to replant will be used in a project." Snape began. " You will be put in groups of three or more, and you are to research one of the potions on a list that I will hand out. You must tell me which one that your group will be researching on, before you begin working on it." Everyone stared at him. " First, I will group the Gryfinndors into pairs, then I will divide the Slytherins." Snape took out the roll. " At the first table, Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan." Snape barked. The two gathered their cauldrons, and went up to the first table. " Allysa Chase and Hermione Granger are at the second table." Gwen watched her best friend and cousin walk up to the second table with their things. " Neville Longbottom and Aimee Lupin at the third." Snape waited for them to get to the table. " Parvati Patil and Harry Potter, you're at the fourth table." " Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley, you're at the fifth table."  
  
Snape had paused and was counting the number of Gryfinndors. " Miss Wood, please sit at the sixth table, for now." Gwen walked up to the table and sat there. " Millicent Bulstrode you will sit at table one. Vincent Crabbe you will sit at the second table." Snape looked down the list. " Gregory Goyle, you will sit at the third table. Morag MacDougal, sit at the fourth table." he paused again. " Draco Malfoy, go sit at the fifth table."  
  
Ron looked disgusted. Snape looked at the tables.  
  
" Anessa Nott you will sit at the first table, also. Pansy Parkinson, you will sit at the second table."  
  
The Slytherins were looking smug.  
  
" Blaise Zabini, you will sit at the third table." Snape looked at Gwen. " I take that back. Zabini, sit at the fourth table, and Wood, sit at the third.  
  
" You are now assigned partners. You are to work as a group, despite the house differences. If, for some reason, you team up on the other house, you will be given a failing mark, while the other group members work on the project. You are to choose one of the potions on the list, find the ingredients, and make the potion. You will then write a report on the potion, test it, and then make it in class. You will also read the report out-loud, and test the potion. You have until May to finish this project." Snape paused, to make sure that everyone was writing this down. " During this class, for the rest of the term, you will be in the library."  
  
Pansy raised her hand.  
  
" What Miss Parkinson?"  
  
" But we only have five more Potions lessons this term."  
  
" That is correct, since we will begin working on class work next term." Snape looked at everyone. " After the term is over, you will be required to work on your project during your free period."  
  
The rest of the class they spent looking at the potions on the list. Aimee wanted to do the Hair Losing Potion, Goyle wasn't doing anything, and Neville didn't really want to do the project all together. Gwen scanned the list.  
  
" Why don't we do the memory potion?" she asked the group.  
  
" That sounds great." Aimee said with a smile. " We'll get a passing grade for sure."  
  
" Well, let's tell Snape before someone else picks it." Gwen put her hand in the air.  
  
Snape walked over to their table.  
  
" Have you picked one?"  
  
" Yes, professor. We would like to do the Memory Potion."  
  
Snape looked down the list of groups and the potions they were choosing. " That will be okay, since you are the first to pick it." Snape looked at them. " However, it is a very hard potion, so do you think you can do it?"  
  
Gwen knew that Snape was taking into consideration that neither Neville nor Goyle was highly capable of doing such a hard potion. Aimee spoke up.  
  
" I'm sure that each of us will be able to help in some way." she said rather bravely.  
  
" Very well." Snape went over to another table.  
  
" How hard will this potion be?" Neville asked quietly after Snape left.  
  
" Not too hard." Gwen answered.  
  
Aimee noticed the look of fear in his eyes. " Neville don't worry. Why don't you write the report and Goyle," Aimee said casually, which caused the Slytherin to jump, " you can help me gather the ingredients. Gwen and I will make the potion, and Gwen, you, can give the report. Neville, would you mind being the person we test it on?"  
  
" No." Neville tentatively answered.  
  
Aimee gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
They talked for the rest of the class period, until the bell rang. Gwen, Aimee, and Neville met up with Allysa, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
" So what potions are you guys doing?" Gwen asked as they sat in the Great hall for lunch.  
  
" We're doing the Hair Losing Potion." Harry said. " Parvati wanted to test it on me, but we finally decided on using it on Blaise. She said she wouldn't mind, as long as we put her hair back on, by the end of class."  
  
" My group's doing Bug Repellant Potion." Hermione said proudly.  
  
" Well, my group is doing the Flobberworm Repelling Potion." Ron said. " I wonder if Hagrid had any Flobberworms left?"  
  
The group laughed.  
  
" I doubt." Harry said.  
  
They continued eating, stopping every once and a while to say something about the upcoming game, or what was in the Daily Prophet.  
  
After lunch was over, they went to Defense against the Dark Arts class.  
  
**************** After Dinner ******************  
  
Gwen and Harry were waiting in the Quidditch Pitch for the rest of the team.  
  
" It looks like it's going to rain." Harry commented, as the 7th years came to the pitch.  
  
" What took you so long?" Gwen asked sharply.  
  
This caused them to jump.  
  
" Snape kept us in class, so we had a late dinner." Alicia explained quickly.  
  
" Okay, but let's make this a fast practice. By the looks of it, we're going to have a downpour."  
  
They all climbed onto their brooms, as Gwen let the balls out, and then they got practice underway.  
  
" Good passes, Angelina." Gwen said.  
  
There was a clap of thunder, and then it started to rain really hard.  
  
" Harry," Gwen shouted over another clap of thunder, " hurry up and catch the Snitch."  
  
By then the sky was really dark, and nobody could hardly see.  
  
" I can't see it." Harry shouted back. Gwen looked around.  
  
" Katie, Angelina, and Alicia, get the Quaffle, put it in the box, and head back to the castle." The Chasers nodded, and did what they were told. " Fred, George," Gwen shouted, " get the Bludgers."  
  
" Aye, aye, Captain." Fred said.  
  
" Don't make jokes." Gwen snapped. She was already soaked to the bone.  
  
" Gwen, I sill can't find it." Harry shouted hopelessly. " It's too dark to see."  
  
Gwen started looking about for it. There was another clap of thunder, then a stroke of lightening.  
  
Harry dived and shouted, " I got it."  
  
Gwen landed next to Harry. He put the Golden Snitch into the box, and closed it. The twins grabbed the box, and the four of them walked to the locker rooms.  
  
" Just sit the box over there," Gwen pointed, " and I'll tell Madame Hooch that it's there, tomorrow."  
  
The twins set the box down. Gwen looked outside.  
  
" I hope it's not like this tomorrow." Gwen said dismally.  
  
" Yea, because it will be hard to play, let alone keep on a broom." Harry added.  
  
The rain started to let up.  
  
" Let's get going." Gwen said.  
  
They all left the locker room, and walked up the slope to the castle. Gwen kept noticing that George kept glancing at her.  
  
' Who would've thought that George could be so shy?' Gwen thought with a smile.  
  
" What are you smiling at?" George asked her.  
  
" Oh, nothing." Gwen said with an air of wistfulness. She reached for George's hand, and the two of them walked up to the castle hand in hand.  
  
A.N.- Gushy, yet so sweet! I never thought I had it in me! And the chapter's title sounds like a television show! And this is the longest chapter I think I have written for this story. Please R&R. Thanks! 


	19. Gryfinndor vs Slytherin

Gwen woke up the next morning feeling slightly nervous. She couldn't wait to tell the team that Oliver would be refereeing, even though it would probably make everyone feel like they had to be extra good in front of their old Quidditch Captain. She changed out of her pajamas, and into a thick sweater and into the rest of her Quidditch robes. It was nearly nine o'clock, so she walked out into the common room, and spotted out Harry as soon as she entered the room.  
  
" Hello, Harry." Gwen said cheerfully.  
  
" Hello. Why are you so hap-hap-happy?" Harry asked in a yawn.  
  
" If I tell you, you have to promise that you will keep it a secret." Gwen taunted.  
  
" Okay, I promise I'll keep it a secret." Harry eagerly replied at once.  
  
" Okay! Oliver is refereeing the match today, but you can't tell the rest of the team."  
  
" What?!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
" Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
" Sure, if you want a Quidditch maniac refereeing the match."  
  
" Hey that Quidditch maniac just happens to be my brother." Gwen said in mock- self-defense.  
  
" No wonder you're so crazy."  
  
" Sure." Gwen said as she rolled her eyes. " But, seriously, you can't tell the rest of the team, because Oliver wants to surprise them."  
  
" How, into falling off their brooms?"  
  
" No, because he wants to referee a game before he goes back to playing with Puddlemere United. He's finished teaching the first years to fly, so he's going to go back next season to play for his team."  
  
" And everyone will really miss him." Harry said silently.  
  
" Well, there were a couple of first year girls who asked me if he was single but I told them that he was much too old, and besides, he's dating Katie."  
  
" Darn. And I really thought he was so cute." Fred said from behind Harry causing him and Gwen to both jump.  
  
" I didn't know that you were that way." Gwen said as Fred and George started to laugh.  
  
" Me either, and apparently Angelina doesn't either." Harry said evilly. " Oi! Angelina! Come here!"  
  
Angelina walked over. "What?"  
  
" Did you know that Fred fancies Oliver?"  
  
Angelina's eyes grew really wide. " No, but I always wondered why they constantly screamed at each other."  
  
" I am not like that." Fred stated firmly.  
  
" Oh, we know that Fred, it's just that does Oliver know?" George said.  
  
" But I thought Oliver knew." Fred said in a sad voice.  
  
" He'll know soon enough." Gwen said.  
  
" Why?" the twins and Angelina asked.  
  
" Because he's leaving in three days." Gwen said quickly.  
  
" Look at the time." Harry said while glancing at his new watch. " I think we should get some breakfast."  
  
" I agree." Gwen said agreeing with him.  
  
The pair ran out of the common room laughing. They stopped to catch their breath, and met up with Ron and Hermione, who were walking out of the Hall.  
  
" What took you guys so long?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Long story." Gwen said.  
  
" We'll tell you later." Harry added. " But first we need to eat our last meal."  
  
" It's a shame to say, but it probably will be our last." Gwen said gravely.  
  
" Well, good luck at the game." Hermione said.  
  
" Yea, see you later." Ron said as the two of them went up the stairs.  
  
Harry and Gwen walked into the Great Hall, and ate their breakfast, which was a choice between pancakes, sausages, eggs that were either scrambled or fried, muffins, and toast. Halfway though their 'last meal', the rest of the Quidditch team arrived. After everyone had finished, they set off to the Dressing Room to get ready for the game.  
  
" Okay, everyone." Gwen started.  
  
" Oh, no." Fred said. " It's time for ' Mini-Oliver' to kick in."  
  
" Okay, this is going to be a tough match. Slytherin has a lot of new members."  
  
" Who are entirely unfit." Harry added.  
  
" But with Blaise Zabini as their captain, they will have some pretty good tactics. Especially since her older brother Barry was Slytherin's Quidditch captain when he went to Hogwarts."  
  
" But we have been training long and hard, and we will show them that it not only takes strength but brains to play Quidditch." Harry added enthusiastically.  
  
" So let's play our best, especially if you want to have a shot at the cup." Gwen finished.  
  
The team walked out onto the field.  
  
Slytherin's team was already out, which included Blaise as the Keeper and Captain, Malfoy as the Seeker, Crabbe and Goyle as Beaters, Aneesa Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode as Chasers.  
  
Madame Hooch stepped out onto the field. " Shake hands, Captains."  
  
Harry shook her hand briefly, but when Gwen and Blaise shook hands, they looked as if they would throw daggers at each other.  
  
" Mount your brooms." but instead of mounting her broom, Oliver came out onto the pitch.  
  
" What is he doing here?" Fred asked.  
  
" Well, I was going to tell you guys sooner, but I forgot. He's refereeing our match." Gwen explained while staring at the ground.  
  
" Okay, lets have a nice fair game." Oliver said to all of them. He blew the whistle and they rose into the air.  
  
" It's a great December day, with fine conditions. Today's match is Gryfinndor vs. Slytherin." Lee Jordan yelled into the magical megaphone.  
  
" Today's match is being refereed by former Gryfinndor Quidditch Captain and Keeper Oliver Wood, who now plays Quidditch for England."  
  
Gwen could hear the screams of the girls in the stadium.  
  
" Jordan, commentate on the match." McGonagall said.  
  
" Right. Spinnet passes the ball to Johnson. Johnson dives a speeding Bludger- throws the Quaffle- Parkinson grabs it rushes to the opposite side of the field passes it to Nott- she throws it towards the post- and scores." Lee groaned.  
  
The whole crowd groaned as well, except the Slytherins who cheered. Gwen couldn't believe how fast that pass was.  
  
" Don't worry, Gwen!" Harry shouted. " We'll catch up."  
  
Gwen nodded and continued to watch the game.  
  
" Bell passes the ball to Spinnet- Spinnet passes the Quaffle to Johnson- Johnson races to the goal posts- SHE SCORES!!!!! Gryfinndor 10-10!"  
  
Just as everyone began to cheer, Katie screamed. While everyone had been cheering, Goyle had sent a Bludger at her, which hit her arm, and breaking it.  
  
" TIME OUT!" Gwen screamed to Oliver.  
  
The team landed.  
  
" Katie, I know you don't want to, but your safety always comes first, so go to the hospital wing."  
  
" But what about the game?" Katie asked through the pain.  
  
" Don't worry, I always have a reserve." Gwen said stoutly.  
  
" Who?" everyone asked.  
  
Gwen went over to the reserves bench. " Ginny, get your broom."  
  
" What?" the young girl asked.  
  
" You're going to have to fill in for Katie, so get on your broom and be ready to go right now."  
  
" Okay." Ginny grabbed her broom and followed Gwen to the pitch.  
  
" We're ready to continue play." Gwen told Oliver.  
  
He blew the whistle and the game resumed.  
  
" And the game resumes, with Ginny Weasley taking over as a Chaser for Katie. Weasley passes the ball to Spinnet- Spinnet passes it to Johnson- back to Weasley- Weasley moves to the goal- Keeper Zabini dives misses- Gryfinndor scores! 20-10."  
  
At that moment Crabbe swung his Beater's bat at a Bludger and knocked it towards Ginny.  
  
" Not so fast, you slimy git." Fred grunted as he knocked it back.  
  
" Slytherin has possession of the Quaffle- Parkinson passes it to Nott- Nott throws it towards the goal- Keeper Wood dives- and knocks it back! Johnson takes the Quaffle- passes it to Spinnet-Spinnet throws it to the goal- Keeper Zabini dives- but she's too slow! Gryfinndor scores 30-10!" Jordan roared.  
  
The game was still going thirty minutes when it began to rain. Gryfinndor was still in the lead 100-20.  
  
" Gryfinndor is still leading 100-20. Wood and Potter have obviously been training their team in this type of weather."  
  
" All too true." George muttered as he flew past Gwen.  
  
" Oh, you know you love flying in the rain!" Gwen shouted back.  
  
" And Spinnet scores again- Gryfinndor leads 110-20!" Jordan called over the pouring rain.  
  
By the time the first lightening bolt sent both teams to land on the ground, Gryfinndor was still in the lead, 170-20.  
  
" I thought you said they were tough." Fred pouted.  
  
" They are. Blaise must be up to something though." Gwen said, while looking menacingly at the Slytherin's Captain.  
  
The whistle blew, and everyone resumed playing. Whatever Blaise had up her sleeve, was now being exposed.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were sending Bludgers flying in every direction, causing utter chaos. The Chasers moves were not even getting near the goal posts, and Fred and George were straining from the effort of sending the offending team their weapons back.  
  
After Fred and George began pelting the Bludgers back at Slytherin, Angelina scored another goal, bringing the score 180-20.  
  
Then all of a sudden Malfoy sped toward the ground in a flash of color. Harry was closing in on him but too late-  
  
" Malfoy's caught the Snitch." Jordan was banging is fist of the desk. " But wait, Gryfinndor wins! 180-170!!!!!"  
  
Everyone was shocked.  
  
" WE WON!!!!!!!!!" Gwen shouted.  
  
" But I didn't catch the Snitch." Harry said disappointedly.  
  
" Harry, don't worry." George said as they landed.  
  
" Yea, you're still the hero of the game." Fred said.  
  
" Let's hurry up and get back to the castle." Gwen said to the team.  
  
" Yea, we need to throw Oliver a party." Fred said.  
  
" No," Oliver protested. " You really don't need to throw me a party."  
  
" But we insist." George said.  
  
" Okay, I'll see you in the common room in 10 minutes." Oliver walked out of the broom shed, where the team was putting their brooms up.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked in.  
  
" Are you guys ready?" she asked as she and Ron stepped into the shed.  
  
But before anyone could reply, the shed was field with a bright light, and everyone was transported to a dark room.  
  
" What happened?" Angelina asked.  
  
" I think that was some type of vortex or something." Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
" That's right." came a cold voice from the corner of the room.  
  
All of a sudden ropes went around everyone, except Gwen and Harry, and the lights in the room came on. Voldemort was standing in front of them at a door. Gwen reached into her robes for her wand, but discovered that she had left it in her dormitory for the game. Apparently Harry had too, because he looked at Gwen in bewilderment.  
  
" This can't be good." Gwen muttered.  
  
A.N.- I know it's probably the worst ending to any of my chapters, but bear with me. I realized a mistake I made about Lavender. I seemed to have forgot that I had her going to a school in America, and had her in one of the chapters ahead of this. So to make it right, Lavender's parents decided to let her come back to Hogwarts because she missed her friends and didn't like the new school. I hope I don't confuse anybody. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! It means so much to me, and your reviews are what keep me continuing this fic. Please R&R! 


	20. Oliver Finds Out & Snape to the Rescue P...

Oliver paced the common room again. It had been nearly twenty minutes since he had left the shed, and Gwen and the rest of the team still hadn't returned. The party had already started; Lee snuck down to the kitchens when Fred and George had failed to show up. Seeing Oliver still looking worried, Lee said, " Come on, Oliver. For all you know Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Hagrid's, and Ginny and Alicia could have went to visit Katie."  
  
" Then where would the twins and Angelina be?" Oliver growled.  
  
" They could have gone to the Astronomy Tower." Lee said quickly and left.  
  
Oliver knew what that meant. Everyone at Hogwarts, who wasn't a first year, knew that the only reason the older students snuck up to the off-limits tower was for some late night snogging.  
  
" LEE JORDAN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SISTER MIGHT BE AT UP AT THE ASTRONOMY TOWER!" Oliver screamed.  
  
Lee looked pale. " You didn't know that George and Gwen have been going for nearly three months."  
  
Oliver was about to explode. " HOW CAN THAT BE? I'VE BEEN TEACHING HERE FOR NEARLY THAT LONG!"  
  
" Oliver calm down. Blimey, she is one had witch." Lee said.  
  
"You are coming with me." Oliver snarled.  
  
He grabbed Lee around the wrist and started dragging him to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
" So we finally meet again." Voldemort said to Gwen.  
  
" Why did you bring everyone here?" Gwen asked.  
  
" Well, if I let them go, they would run off and tell that lover of mud- bloods. So I had to bring you all. So which one of you wants to die first?" Voldemort laughed.  
  
" You're so evil and foul." Hermione hissed. " You will never become powerful even if you have a body.  
  
" Hermione!" Ron hissed beside her.  
  
" Silly mud-blood girl. You have no clue of who you're talking to." Voldemort hissed. " I'm and far more powerful than any wizard, witch, or warlock will ever be." Voldemort swept out of the room.  
  
" How are we going to get out of here?" Angelina asked from beside of Fred.  
  
" The ropes are too tight." Gwen observed. " I don't have a wand, and wand less magic isn't legal."  
  
The door opened and two figures came in. One was short, meaning it could only be Wormtail. The other figure, however, was tall and swept quickly into the dungeon.  
  
" Professor Snape!" everyone except Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gwen exclaimed.  
  
" Shut-up, before we get caught." Snape hissed. " Listen to me, and nothing bad will happen. I'm going to open another vortex, but I'll only be able to take five of you back at a time."  
  
Snape pulled out his wand, and muttered something. A whole opened in the dungeon's wall. The five people closest to him were Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Alicia, and Angelina. He removed the ropes binding them, and stepped into the vortex.  
  
" Hurry and get in here. Pettigrew, keep him busy. You four wait until I get back, before you make any noise." Snape ordered.  
  
Wormtail went out of the dungeon, as the vortex closed.  
  
" Great." Gwen muttered.  
  
" I hope Wormtail keeps Voldemort busy." Harry said.  
  
But no sooner the words were hardly out of his mouth, when Voldemort came bursting into the dungeon.  
  
" Where are they, Wormtail?" he hissed. " You let them escape, didn't you?"  
  
" No your, lord. They were here when I came in to check on them," he whimpered.  
  
" It was you." Voldemort rounded on Gwen.  
  
" No." Gwen said in terror. " I wouldn't know how. I don't even have a bloody wand."  
  
" It was either you are Potter." Voldemort said. " Which one of you did it?"  
  
" We didn't do anything!" Harry yelled.  
  
" That was your last chance, and you've blown it." Voldemort jerked out his wand, and pointed it at Harry.  
  
Snape's vortex opened up in Dumbeldore's office.  
  
" Severus, where have you been?" Dumbeldore asked quickly.  
  
Before Snape could reply, Hermione began to sob. " You-Know-Who has Harry, Gwen, and the twins."  
  
" Where are they Severus?"  
  
" At his hide-out in Albania. But I can't open a vortex to get there, we'll have to Apparate."  
  
" Stay here." Dumbeldore said to them. " Come, Severus."  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. " You blew it, you bloody prat. I gave you too many chances already, so good-bye Harry Potter." 


	21. Oliver, Dumbeldore, and Snape to the Res...

Oliver began dragging Lee down the stairs.  
  
" So help me if I find out that George Weasley has done anything to hurt my sister, you will all pay." he muttered angrily.  
  
They had reached the gargoyle statue, when Dumbeldore and Snape came rushing out.  
  
" What's happened Professor?" Lee asked.  
  
" Oliver, you might want to come with us." Dumbeldore said without the usual twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Oliver began following Dumbeldore and Snape, dragging Lee along with them.  
  
Voldemort brought his wand up. " This is the end, Harry Potter. You have lived for your final year at last."  
  
" Avada Keda-"  
  
Before he could finish the spell, his wand was ripped out of his hand, by none other than-  
  
" YOU-KNOW-WHO HAS GWEN!" Oliver bellowed.  
  
" And the others, besides the ones who were in the office that I told you about." Dumbeldore said calmly. " You must understand that we will get them all out of there in one piece."  
  
The four of them were sitting in four separate beds on the Knight Bus. Lee had been brought along, because it was too late to send him back to the school, when Oliver remembered that he had been dragging him around. Dumbeldore looked out into the dense forest.  
  
" Could you please stop the bus?" he called to the young man sitting in an armchair.  
  
The bus stopped, and Dumbeldore paid the fare and the three of them got off.  
  
" So where is his hideout?" Oliver asked.  
  
" We will have to sneak up at it, but it should be easy to find since it is probably one of the few manors in this part of the country." Snape said.  
  
They began walking through the forest with their wands lit.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
" Wormtail, why did you do that for?" Voldemort said as Wormtail threw his wand down on the ground.  
  
" Let them go." Wormtail said softly.  
  
" What?!" Voldemort barked.  
  
" LET THEM GO!" Wormtail shouted, then he pushed Voldemort to the ground, and began punching him.  
  
" Get out of here, guys." Fred said from his place against the wall. He was still tied up and so was George.  
  
" We can't leave you." Harry said helplessly. " Why did I forget my wand?"  
  
Gwen began to sob. " I'm not leaving you two here."  
  
" She's right, you're my best friend's brothers and you're my friends, too." Harry said.  
  
Wormtail still had Voldemort pinned to the floor.  
  
" Just go." the twins pleaded.  
  
" No." Harry said firmly. " Somebody is bound to be coming."  
  
But with a yelp Wormtail was thrown into the air, and Voldemort got up, wincing. He wasn't up too long before Wormtail had him pinned back to the ground, and was once again under the heavy blows Wormtail was throwing.  
  
" Gwen, maybe we should go." Harry said uncertainly.  
  
Gwen looked at him then brought her hand up into the air, and muttered, " Releaseshio."  
  
The ropes binding the twins disappeared.  
  
" Gwen!" Harry exclaimed. " You just did wandless magic. You'll get expelled."  
  
" Desperate times call for desperate measures." she said calmly. " Let's get out of here before Voldemort gets up again."  
  
The four of them snuck out of the room, making little noise until they climbed out of the dungeons. The hallways were dark, and they could barely see.  
  
" Lumos." Fred said as he took out his wand.  
  
" Good idea." George said as he did the same.  
  
" At least you two have your wands." Harry said.  
  
They continued walking through the hallways, until they came to a large room with two oak doors. Gwen ran up to them and pulled one of them open with great difficulty.  
  
" Come here," she whispered.  
  
The boys hurried over.  
  
" They lead outside." Harry said.  
  
" Let's go." Fred said.  
  
They walked out into the darkness for a few minutes, and then the trees began to get closer together.  
  
" How are we going to get out of here!?" George exclaimed.  
  
" I don't know." Gwen answered.  
  
" Look over there!" Harry pointed to where bright lights were shining.  
  
" Help us!" Gwen yelled.  
  
There was a rushing of footsteps, and then four figures appeared.  
  
" Gwen!" Oliver exclaimed. He grabbed his sister and hugged her tightly.  
  
" You're killing me, Oliver." Gwen said shortly.  
  
" Oh." He released her before looking at her with an fuming expression." Why didn't you tell me that you were dating George?"  
  
This caused George to blush brightly.  
  
" This is not the time to discuss these matters." Dumbeldore said, the twinkle in his eyes restored. " Let's get back to the school, then we can talk to our heart's content."  
  
He opened up a vortex, but Harry interrupted.  
  
" Sir, there are eight of us, so how can we all go back?"  
  
" You never miss a thing." Dumbeldore smiled. " This particular vortex can let many people in it, since it is a very large one." he explained.  
  
" Oh." Harry said.  
  
They got into the vortex, and where transported to Dumbeldore's office, where Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Angelina, and Alicia were waiting with Professor McGonagall.  
  
A.N.- Sorry it took so long to update again. I hope everyone had a good Christmas, and thanks for reviewing. Please continue to R&R. I'll try to have the next chapter up before next year! 


	22. Ginny and George Find Out and the Snowba...

Gwen woke up to find that she was in the common room, sitting at a table with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Allysa, Rosalia, Aimee, and Jeremiah were sitting at a table beside theirs (Cleo had went back to Italy to spend Christmas with her father). It was unusually quiet, and then Gwen realized that it was the start of Christmas break. Gwen was staying, as was Hermione, Harry, her cousins, Jeremiah, Aimee, and the Weasleys. Both Fred and George were sleeping on the couch, and Ginny was sleeping in a chair by the fire.  
  
The reason they had all been in the common room was that they were discussing what had happened over two weeks ago. They found it odd that Wormtail had kept Voldemort from killing any of them, and the fact that Gwen hadn't been expelled. Since Dumbeldore was the minister, he simply said that Gwen was acting out in order to save her friends, so all she got was a week of detention. Snape was being an over protective bat in Ron's opinion, but they all reluctantly agreed that it was for the best. Gwen jumped as she heard someone yawn.  
  
" Good morning." George said as he stretched and moved over to where Gwen was.  
  
" Good morning." Gwen smiled.  
  
After they had told everyone what happened, Oliver asked Gwen why she kept the fact that her and George were dating from him.  
  
" Because you would be a bloody pest about it and would scare him to death." Gwen answered.  
  
" Well, in the future tell me these things." he said gruffly, before walking off.  
  
Gwen missed Oliver, since he had went back to the manor. Of course she wasn't the only one. Not only was his admirers' upset, but also Katie cried for nearly a week after he was gone. Gwen ended up spoiling a surprise by telling Katie that she was invited to a Christmas party that was going to take place at their aunt's manor, but told her that she couldn't tell anyone else.  
  
" Do you want to go and get some breakfast?" Gwen asked.  
  
" Yea, I'm starving." George said.  
  
They walked towards the portrait, but stopped when Ginny came up to them.  
  
" Can I come, too?"  
  
" When did you wake up?" Gwen asked, startled.  
  
" Just a minute ago."  
  
" Well, you can come." George said.  
  
The trio walked down to the Great Hall, where they met with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
" Sucking up to Wood so you can get rich, eh?" Crabbe said.  
  
" You can do something besides grunt?" George countered.  
  
Crabbe cracked his knuckles, while Goyle snarled.  
  
" Leave them alone." Malfoy said as he drew closer.  
  
" They started it." Crabbe said.  
  
" I don't bloody care. I said to leave them alone." Malfoy said raising his voice slightly.  
  
The two of them scowled before they started walking off towards Slytherin's common room.  
  
" So what time is the Christmas party?" Malfoy asked Gwen.  
  
" What party?" both George and Ginny asked.  
  
" Draco!" Gwen looked at her friends. " I wasn't going to tell you until tomorrow, but my Aunt Dori's having a party on Christmas Day, and she said I could invite all of my friends, if I wanted. So would you like to come?"  
  
" Really?" Ginny squealed.  
  
" But doesn't your aunt own that manor near the edge of Hogsmeade?" George interrupted.  
  
" Well, yes, but don't worry about that. I already wrote to your mum, and I told Harry and Hermione about it last summer." Gwen explained. " I figured that you guys would rather have something besides sweaters for Christmas, so you get to see what you get to wear on Christmas morning." Gwen finished.  
  
Ginny looked like she was about to burst with excitement, and George looked pleased with the thought of not having to have another sweater.  
  
" Shall we eat breakfast?" Draco asked.  
  
" Oh, yes." Gwen said. " Hey, since it's Christmas break, would you like to eat at our table?"  
  
Draco thought for a moment, " But what about the rest of your House?"  
  
" I'm sure Harry, Hermione, Ron, my cousins, Aimee, and Jeremy won't mind."  
  
" But what about Fred?" Draco said seriously.  
  
" He'll be nice if he knows what's good for him." George said simply.  
  
" Okay. I'll sit at your table." Draco agreed.  
  
They walked into the Hall, and were just starting on their pancakes when the rest of Gryfinndor House joined them. Fred sat down next to George, while Harry sat beside him, then Hermione and Ron. Allysa and Rosalia sat in front of Draco and Ginny, Aimee sat in front of Gwen, and Jeremiah sat in front of George.  
  
" So what will we do today?" Allysa said, with sparkling eyes.  
  
" Oh, I'm sure the twins have something planned." Aimee said off-handedly.  
  
  
  
" You bet." George said with a mischievous look.  
  
" That reminds me, we have to go back up to the tower." Fred said in a serious voice that as usual, deceived anybody.  
  
" Okay, see you later." Gwen said.  
  
" Make sure when you guys come out onto the grounds, you have your cloaks." George said with a wink.  
  
No sooner than they had left the Hall, Harry Ron, and Hermione had scooted down to where the others were.  
  
" What are they up to?" Harry asked.  
  
" Knowing Fred and George, they are up to no good." Ginny said, finishing her orange juice. " Shall we go get our cloaks, and find out?"  
  
They all agreed, except Draco, who went back to Slytherin House.  
  
After gathering their cloaks and bundling up, they went outside.  
  
" Where are they?" Hermione asked.  
  
" I don't know." Harry said stepping out onto the grounds, looking around for the twins.  
  
But no sooner had he done this, he was under the heavy fire of snowballs.  
  
" Oh, blimey." Harry moaned before running behind the shelter of some bushes.  
  
" It's another snowball fight." Hermione squealed, as she too ran for cover.  
  
" Not again." Ron ran after her.  
  
" What are they groaning about?" Aimee asked Gwen, while Ginny ran off for some shelter.  
  
" I don't have a clue, I never stay at Hogwarts during Christmas." Gwen said.  
  
They watched the others a few minutes, before joining in.  
  
" Aren't they tired, yet?" Rosalia asked twenty cold, drenched to the bone minutes later.  
  
" Who, the twins?" Harry asked as he threw another snowball, which Fred dodged.  
  
" They never get tired, and they only quit when the rest of us quit." Ron said as he threw a snowball at George, which missed.  
  
" This is getting ridiculous." Allysa said. " Come on Rosa, let's go in."  
  
" No, you go in. I want to stay out here." Rosalia said. She threw a snowball, which almost hit Fred.  
  
" I'm coming in with you." Aimee said.  
  
The two of them ran into the castle.  
  
" This is fun." Rosalia said as a snowball hit her.  
  
" You're right." Gwen said as she threw one at Fred, which hit him on the head.  
  
" That hurt." he called as he threw one at her, which hit her on the elbow.  
  
" I take offense to that." Gwen said, throwing one back at him.  
  
" I do, too." George said throwing one at Fred.  
  
" This means war!" Fred said.  
  
Thirty minutes later, they walked back up to the castle, wet, cold, and sore, but in high spirits.  
  
They collapsed in the chairs around the common room fire, not even moving.  
  
" Are you guys through?" Allysa said from a table over by the corner.  
  
" Yes." they all moaned.  
  
" Who won?" Aimee asked.  
  
They all looked at each other.  
  
" We don't know." Rosa said.  
  
" What do you mean ' you don't know'?" Allysa asked, thunder-strucked.  
  
" Well," Gwen started.  
  
" It looked like the twins were winning," Jeremiah continued.  
  
" But then Fred hit Gwen," Ginny added.  
  
" The Gwen hit Fred with a snowball," Ron furthered.  
  
" So George hit him with a snowball," Harry said with a laugh.  
  
" The Fred declared it was war," George said, while holding back a laugh.  
  
" Then everybody started throwing snowballs at everybody," Rosa said while giggling.  
  
" Then we decided to call it quits, and came back in." Fred finished.  
  
" I think you all need psychiatric help." Aimee said exasperatedly.  
  
" Maybe." Gwen said, with a yawn. " I don't know about the rest of you, but I need a nap."  
  
" I'll come with you." Hermione said.  
  
They climbed the stairs to their dormitory, and collapsed onto their beds.  
  
" I told George and Ginny about the party." Gwen said while pulling her hangings back.  
  
" I figured you would end up telling somebody before then." Hermione said before going off into a slumber.  
  
" Yea." Gwen said before going to sleep herself.  
  
A.N.- Here it is, the last chapter of this year. Of course, there will be more chapters in 2003, but I won't be able to update until then. So have a safe and Happy New Year! 


	23. Oliver and George

A.N.- Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, really I am.  But now that it is summer, I'm going to try and update more often! I encourage all of the readers to know that since this is fan fiction, anything can happen and since it is MY story I can make the characters do whatever I want.  I'm not going to make this like the Order of the Phoenix, because I could never write as good as J.K. Rowling.  She is purely a genius, and she owns all of the characters (except Gwen and the other ones I made up) but I own most of the plot.  So enough of me ranting, and on with the story!

          Gwen sat in the dining room of the spacious, stone manor.  Today was the day of the Christmas party, and Gwen was helping Saddy decorate. They had already finished decorating the rest of the old house, and Gwen was sitting down while the house-elf put the garland up around the walls.

          " Missy Gwen, do you like what Saddy has done?" the house-elf asked with fluent, yet squeaky English.

          " I think that we need to put some more wreaths in here." Gwen yawned.  " I'll help, Saddy.  Why don't you go and take a break."

          Gwen watched as the elf left the room, then started putting the wreaths up with magic.  Of course, since it was holidays, you could do magic as long as you weren't in the Muggle World.  Gwen couldn't wait for the party.  She hadn't seen George since break began, and missed him dearly.  Gwen had just put up the last wreath, when she heard someone enter into the refectory. 

          " Oliver!" she exclaimed and ran to her brother.

          " Oy, Gwen, your choking me!"

          " Sorry," she laughed, " it's just that I've missed you so much!  Where have you been anyway? You said you were coming back here, but you haven't been here at all from what Aunt Dori said.  And I know you haven't been running around here for the last week, because I've been here."  
  


          " Shh! I'll tell you later.  It has to deal with Aunt Dori."  Oliver said as he covered her mouth with his hand. " I'll tell you at the party, so no one will over hear it."

          " Okay." Gwen said as he removed his hand. " You're lucky you just come back, because I've been decorating _all_ day, and it's so bloody boring."

          " I'm going to see Aunt Dori."

          " Alright.  Could you tell Saddy to come in here?"

          " Yeah."

          A minute after Oliver walked off, Saddy came into the room.

          " What is it Missy Gwen? Did Saddy do something wrong?"

          " No, you haven't done anything wrong." Gwen said shortly, then bent down until she was level with her friend. " Did you hear who Aunt Dori was talking to?"

          " Mistress Dori was talking to Mr. Malfoy, Missy Gwen.  He said he was coming to the party."  Saddy squeaked.

          " Blimey. Okay, good job Saddy.  Did she suspect you?"

          " Oh, no, Missy Gwen.  She just thought I came in to fix the bed sheets."

          " Good.  Here, you go."  Gwen handed Saddy a package.

          Saddy ripped the paper off, to reveal a red sweater and a green skirt. " Oh, thank you Missy Gwen.  You are so nice to Saddy, and you is not even my Mistress. I will wear it for the party tonight, yes I will!"

          " Your welcome, Saddy, and I wish I was your Mistress.  But that time will come soon." Gwen said and looked at her watch. " Speaking of the party, I should get ready."

          Gwen raced upstairs and changed into her gown.  It was a light blue with thin straps, with sequins, and the bottom of it touched the floor.  She put on her sandals and applied her make-up.  Then she fixed her hair by using her wand.  Gwen curled it and put it up in a clip.  She checked her reflection in the mirror, then she went downstairs. 

          " Missy Gwen, there is someone in the hall waiting to see you." Saddy squeaked.  

          She had already changed into her outfit.

          " Okay, Saddy.  You look absolutely stunning." Gwen said as she went into the entrance hall.

          Gwen walked in and didn't see anyone.  She stood in the center of the hall, and nearly gave a blood-curdling scream, when she felt George grab her.

          " George Weasley! Don't you ever do that again!" she shrieked.  " You nearly scared me to death!"

          " Sorry, but I just couldn't resist." George said.  " So how do I look?"

          He was wearing beige colored pants and a red sweater.

          " Absolutely dashing.  I'm glad Aunt Dori decided to let the theme be of Muggles." Gwen said. " I mean, I did invite quite a few Muggle-borns and it wouldn't be fair if they had to buy expensive robes for a party."

          " Yeah."

          " I didn't mean to make you feel bad, George." Gwen said quickly. 

          " Sorry."  George said. " I just wished that mum had bought me a sweater that wasn't red.  She got Fred a blue one."

          " Why didn't you just switch?"

          " Fred isn't stupid." George said. " But if he was, I would've been able to get away with taking it. He hexed me when I tried to switch them."

          " Sibling rivalry over a shirt." Gwen mused. " Hello, Oliver."

          " What?" Oliver asked, startled.

          " What are you doing?  Aunt Dori will curse you if she finds you sneaking around." Gwen hissed.

          " I wasn't sneaking around." Oliver said as he neared them. " Aunt Dori has all of the bloody fireplaces blocked from the Floo Network."

          " What?!"

          " Shh!" Oliver covered her mouth. " I was just trying to talk to Katie, but I couldn't.  So I used Snowy."

          " Blimey." Gwen sighed. " Why would she do that?"

          " I haven't a clue."

          " Wait a minute." Gwen said suddenly. " Saddy said she was talking to Lucius Malfoy earlier."

          " Then she's just blocked them after her little talk with her old friend." 

          " Why though?"

          " Because," Oliver said as he slammed his fist into the wall, " she's on to us."

          Gwen stared at Oliver. " This isn't good."

          " You have that right." Oliver said as he fought back a scream. " That hurt."

          " Well, what did you expect?  The whole place is made of stone."

          " I'm going to the school.  I'll be back before the party."

          " Oliver, be careful." Gwen said.

          " Don't worry.  If Katie gets here before I get back, tell her I'll be back soon."

          " Okay."

          Oliver grabbed his cloak and walked out of the manor.

          " What are you and Oliver doing?" George asked.

          " Come with me." Gwen pulled George downstairs to the dungeons.

          " Do all manors have dungeons?" George asked, trying to get Gwen to laugh.

          " No, I don't think so.  _Silencio!"_ Gwen performed the silencing charm on the walls. " Okay, now that old codger can't hear us."

          " Okay."

          " My Aunt Dori is a Death Eater.  It's up to Oliver, Saddy, and me to spy on her.  She's never been suspected, because she has a respectable image to all of the Wizarding World.  She helped kill my parents, she is right in Voldemort's inner circle, but she also happens to be a Ministry worker.  So, Fudge never suspected her.  But, since Dumbledore's the temporary Minister, he wants to find out all he can about my aunt."

          " Dumbledore's only a temporary Minister?" George asked.

          " Yes, the new Minister will be announced upon the arrival of the new year.  But my aunt is on to us apparently, and that isn't good." Gwen sighed. " We should go back upstairs before she finds us."

          They walked back up to the first floor of the manor.

          " Missy Gwen!" Saddy squeaked. " Mistress Dori is on a rampage.  She couldn't find you, and now she is tearing things up. You have to tell her why you is down in the dungeons, cause that's the only place she isn't looking!"

          " Oh, bloody hell!" Gwen exclaimed. 

          She stalked off, but stopped when she almost ran into her furious aunt.

          " Gwendoylen Nikole Wood! Where on this green earth have you been?"

          " I was down in the dungeons snogging George." Gwen said innocently. " I just couldn't bare it if you saw us, Aunt Dori.  So I went down there with him. I do hope you aren't mad."

          " You were snogging with a Weasley?" Dori hissed.

          " Yeah," Gwen said.

          " Well," Dori said flakily, " the Weasleys are really great wizards. I have to go."

          " That went better than I expected." Gwen said as her aunt walked off.

          " You is lucky, Missy Gwen." Saddy said.

          " Too true." Gwen sighed heavily.

          " I is got to go to the kitchens." Saddy squeaked.

          " Bye." Gwen said dully.

            The elf walked off, and Gwen went into the sitting room.  George followed her, looking around the room as he went.

          " This is a nice place."

          " I hate it." Gwen said shortly. " The only reason my aunt kept Oliver and me was so she could be martyred for having to raise her dead brother's kids.  My Grandmother Callena dropped my parents from her will, because they were traitors of blood."

          The doorbell ran, causing Gwen to jump from fright.

          " What?"

          " Nobody ever rings it." Gwen said as she got up to open the large entrance doors.

          She opened the doors and almost fainted from shock. 


	24. Goodbye George and Talking to Saddy

            " I must be seeing things." Gwen said blankly. " This isn't right."

          " Move over silly girl." the man towards the front said.

          " Blimey." Gwen said as she moved out of the way, and let the black robed people into the manor. ' Why are Death Eaters here?' she thought to herself.

          " Where's your aunt?" the man asked.

          " Upstairs in her room, getting ready for the party.  This isn't really a good time to have a meeting or whatever, because we're having a Christmas party that starts in a few minutes."

          " We were invited." the man pointed his wand at Gwen.

          " Like I said, she's up in her room.  She really doesn't mind having visitors." Gwen squeaked.

          " Where is her room?"

          " I really don't know." Gwen shrugged. " I live on the west side of the manor and she lives on the east.  But Saddy knows where her room is."

          " Then get Saddy."

          " Saddy!"

          The house elf trotted in and gave a squeak. " Yes, Missy Gwen?"

          " Show these lovely people to Aunt Dori's room, please?"

          " As you want, Missy Gwen." Saddy bowed to the 'guests'.

          Gwen let out a sigh of relief as they went up the stairs.

          " Who was the door?" George asked as he strolled into the entrance hall.

          " Come outside." Gwen said as she grabbed her cloak.

          " What happened in there?" George asked as they walked of the Wood's property.

          " My aunt invited Death Eaters to the party.  She's definitely up to something, and I have to get Oliver back here."

          " Won't she notice if you're gone and then you come back with Oliver?"

          " I know that." Gwen snapped. " Sorry, but…I know! You can go and get Oliver."

          " Why?"

          " You aren't exactly considered to be a traitor of blood, well like Oliver and me.  We're telling the Ministry about Dori, and she's on to us.  So you can go get Oliver.  I'll tell her that you had to go back to your house to get your…"

          " Present for you." George said, smiling. " I forgot to grab it before I left."

          " Okay then.  But you'll have to stop at your house to get it, or else she'll suspect you.  Now, go."

          " I'll be back before you can say flibbertigibbet."

           Gwen walked back into the manor, to find Saddy sitting in the dining hall.  The tables had been moved against the wall and food was placed on them.  There were a dozen tables near the wall closest to the kitchens for people to sit at or eat.

          " What happened up there, Saddy?"

          " Shh! Missy Gwen, she has put a charm on the house to hear anyone who is talking."

          " Oh, boy."

          " Where is Missy Gwen's friend?"

          " He went back to his house to get my present.  He forgot it."

          " Is he Missy Gwen's boyfriend?"

          " Well, if truth must be told, he is. Isn't he absolutely dashing?"

          " Missy Gwen, you is weird."

          " I think George is a great guy.  He's funny and devious, but he can be smart and quiet."  Gwen defended.

          " You is just like your father."

          " How's that?"

          " He loved Quidditch and school, but he ended up marrying a traitor of blood and getting killed."

          " Saddy? Are you okay?"

          " YOU better watch your back, Missy Gwen."

          Gwen stared at the elf in disbelief.  She had never talked like this in all of the years Gwen had known her. " Saddy?" 

          " Your time is up, now." Saddy said in an evil voice.

          " Saddy, you have to fight it." Gwen got her wand out.

          " You're a traitor of blood.  You betrayed me."

          " Stop it, Aunt Dori!" Gwen screamed. " I know you can hear me.  What is going on?"

          " You must die." Saddy said. " Missy Gwen, I is sorry."

          " Fight it, Saddy." Gwen pleaded.

          " The curse is too strong, I can't fi…"

          Saddy leaped from her chair and wrapped her tiny hands around Gwen's neck and started choking her.  Gwen kicked out, but the elf was nowhere near her feet.  Everything started to get blurry and dark.  The last thing Gwen remembered hearing was a two popping sounds, then she fell into unconsciousness.

A.N.- Sorry about the short chapters and the cliffhangers.  I'll try to update at least twice a week, because I'm currently working on a novel.  But I'm really trying to finish Gwen's Year up before school, but I really hope to have it finished by next year. Please keep reviewing, and thanks to all of you that have reviewed!


	25. George

          George left the manor in a hurry and ran to the castle in the distance.  By the time he pushed the heavy oak doors open, he was soaking wet and freezing.  He walked slowly to Dumbledore's office and stopped at the statue of the gargoyle.

          " Umm…" George though out loud, " Oh, yeah!  It's ' apple butter'."

          The gargoyle sprung to life and moved away to reveal a passageway.  George walked to the stairs and waited for them to move him to the door.  He didn't bother knocking, but walked straight into the room.  Oliver was sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk, and the two of them were in the midst of a discussion.

          " Oliver, you need to get back to the manor, now." George said.

          " Why?" Oliver turned around in his chair.

          " Gwen said that there are Death Eaters there-"

          Oliver cut George off. " You have to get back there immediately.  I'll be there as soon as possible."

          George nodded his consent and left the room.  As soon as he got outside of the grounds, he Apparated to the Burrow.

          " George, why are you back so soon?" Mrs. Weasley asked. " Is anything wrong?"

          " Sorry, mum.  I just forgot Gwen's present."

          " Okay."

          George flashed is mother an award winning smile, then darted up the stairs to the room he shared with his twin.  It was fairly messy, with clothes and various objects covering the floor.  

          " Where is it?" he muttered as he knocked a pile of knick-knacks off of his bed.

          " What are you looking for, dear brother?" Fred asked as he walked into the room.

          " Where is Gwen's present?" George asked.

          " I haven't a clue." Fred said innocently.

          " Don't even try to lie." George narrowed his eyes. " Where is it?"

          " It was laying over there by that pile of Wizard's Cards." Fred pointed over there.

          George looked over and turned fairly pale. " The only gift over here is Angelina's."

          Fred muttered a stream of obscenities.

          " You didn't give Angelina her present all ready, did you?"

          " Yes."

          " I COULD KILL YOU!" George grabbed the front of Fred's blue sweater.

          " Would you really want to kill your twin?" Fred said weakly.

          " At this point in time, yes. Tell Angelina to bring that gift to the party, and I'll take her's so we can switch out."

          " Okay, now can you loosen your grip?" Fred said.

          George let go. " Meet me at the party in ten minutes."

          George grabbed the gift, and Apparated to the manor in time to hear another popping noise and Saddy choking Gwen.


	26. Oliver

            Oliver listened to Dumbledore quietly.  If what he was saying was true, Harry and the others were going to be in a lot of danger tonight.

          " I should've never left the manor." Oliver said grimly.

          " You had to come, but as long as Mr. George Weasley is still there, I'm sure your sister and Mr. Potter are safe."

          Oliver was about to reply, but someone had burst into the room.

          " Oliver, you need to get back to the manor, now." 

          " Why?" Oliver turned around in his chair.

          " Gwen said that there are Death Eaters there-"

          Oliver cut George off. " You have to get back there immediately.  I'll be there as soon as possible."

          George left the room.

          " I think I should get going." Oliver grabbed his cloak and got up.

          " Remember, don't do anything irrational or give anything away until midnight." Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

          Oliver nodded, and walked briskly out of the office.  He was about to open the oak doors, when Peeves descended upon him.

          " What are you doing here?" Peeves asked rudely.

          " It's really none of your business, you bloody poltergeist." Oliver walked around him and out of the castle.  

          Oliver walked through the waist deep snow and was breathless by the time he got to the train station.  He saw Katie coming towards him and decided not to Apparate.

          " Oliver!" Katie kissed him. " I've been looking all around, trying to find you."

          " Well, here I am."

          " I hate to burst your ego, but I must. I won't be able to make it to the party until later tonight."

          " It's okay.  Just make sure you come." Oliver felt put down.

          " I promise. I'll see you then." Katie kissed him again, and then walked down the street.

          Oliver waited for her to get far away, then he Apparated back to the manor to see his aunt's house-elf strangling Gwen.


	27. A Revised List of Ideas

A.N- He guys! I've revised the list of things to do for the story. I didn't add anything, but I did take away some of the things that were a bit weird and the things that have already happened. Thanks again for all of your reviews!  
  
Have Harry and Hermione get together  
  
Have Ginny and Draco go out  
  
Have Gwen's dream come true (most of it)  
  
Kill at least two students  
  
Make someone get hurt in Quidditch  
  
Have Voldie visit again  
  
Kill a few Death Eaters  
  
Harry must get hurt  
  
Include more Dark Arts  
  
Have a Charms lesson  
  
Have a Transfiguration lesson  
  
Have another eventful Potions lesson  
   
Have Rita S. write article   
  


Make Sirius visit  
  
Have Gwen to apologize to Ron   
  
Talk to Hagrid  
  
Have an Astronomy lesson  
  
Have the new Minister revealed  
  
Have another tragedy  
  
  



	28. Exchanging Gifts and Here's Harry!

          Oliver and George both looked at the scene in horror.  

          " Stupefy!" Oliver pointed his wand at the elf.

          Within seconds, she let her hold go of Gwen's neck, but it was a little too late.  Gwen was unconscious, and hardly breathing.

          " Inervate!" Oliver said the awakening spell.

          Gwen sat up, dazed, and rubbed her neck.  There were marks all over it and her throat was sore. " What happened?"

          " Why don't you tell us?" Oliver said as he hugged her.

          " I was just talking to Saddy and all of a sudden she grabbed me. I think Aunt Dori was controlling her." Gwen whispered the last sentence.

          Oliver nodded. " Okay, I can believe that.  Go upstairs and fix whatever you girls do after this sort of thing, and I'll see what I can do with Saddy."

          " Okay." Gwen got up slowly and left the room.

          " Go with her." Oliver ordered.

          George followed Gwen up to her room.

          " Are you sure you're okay?" George asked as Gwen covered the bruises on her neck.

          " Yes.  I'm not really upset, but it did hurt.  Did you get my present?"

          " No." George said. " Fred gave Angelina my present to you."

          " Oh." Gwen gave him a small smile.

          " Don't worry, I have Angelina's and we're going to switch out when they get here."

          Gwen opened up a dresser drawer and pulled out a small box. " Here, this is for you."

          George took is lightly from here hands opened it. Inside was a small snow globe.

          " I got it when I was over in America." Gwen explained. " Obviously we weren't dating then, but…"

          " I love it." George said happily. " Um… but what does it do?"

          " Oh, you just hold it tight in your hands and whatever you are thinking appears in it." Gwen answered. 

          " Thanks." George kissed her.

          " I'm glad you like it." Gwen said.

          The doorbell downstairs rang. 

          " I guess we should go back downstairs."

          " I suppose. You can leave your gift up here." Gwen said as she walked to the door.

          " I'll put it in my pocket. I hope that's Fred." George said as they walked to the entrance hall of the manor. 

          Gwen opened it up to reveal George's other half.

          " Here's the gift." Fred said breathlessly. " Angelina is furious because she thinks that I got her something that's horrible."

          " What did you get her?" Gwen asked. 

          " I'm not telling. Now give me my gift, George."

          " Here." George handed him the wrapped present.

          " Okay. I'll be back soon." With that said, Fred Apparated.

          " Here's your gift." George handed Gwen the small box.

          Gwen hastily opened it to reveal a necklace with a jade crystal. " Oh, George! It's beautiful."

          George helped her put it on. " I'm glad you like it."

          " Thank you."

          The doorbell rang again, so Gwen opened the door.

          " Harry!" Gwen said as she moved out of the way.

          " You would not believe how hard it is to walk to this place in the snow."

          Gwen smiled and led him into the sitting room where the fire was.

A.N.- Yea! It's not a cliffhanger! I promise I'll have another chapter up by the end of the week. Please keep R&R! Thanks!


	29. A Little Fluffiness

Gwen glanced around the dining room. The ball was in full swing. Several well respected witches and wizards of the wizarding world were and the party and a lot of well-known Death Eaters were there. Lucius Malfoy was talking to Gwen's aunt. Draco appeared next to Gwen.

" What are they planning?" he asked as he grabbed a glass of butterbeer.

" I haven't a clue. Is your mum here?"

" No. She didn't want to mingle with any of Father's friends."

" I don't blame her."

" Where's potty and weasel?"

" Draco, they have names." Gwen said sternly.

" Potter and Weasley, then."

" No clue." Gwen looked around again. " Have you seen Oliver?"

" Last I saw of him, he was with Katie."

" Probably snogging. What about George?"

" I saw him with Fred a moment ago." Draco drawled.

" Bored?"

" Highly."

" Why don't you go and find Ginny?"  


" With Fred and the rest of the weasels around? I think not."

" Quit calling them weasels."

" Alright."

" There's Ginny." Gwen pointed the young girl out. " Go talk to her."  


" If I die, I shall come back to haunt you."  


" I'm scared." Gwen said as she walked away.

" Oi! Gwen!"

Gwen stopped, turned around, and came face to face with Oliver.

" What?"

" Dumbledore said to go pack your things. All of them."  


" Why?"

" You can't stay here anymore. It's too dangerous, Gwen. Aunt Dori knows you know. You'll be in too much danger if you stay here. So, just pack your things and floo them to my flat in London."

" Okay."

Gwen gave Oliver a look then went up to her room. She packed all of her belongings and began floo-ing them to Oliver's flat.

" What, for Merlin's sake, are you doing, Gwen?" George asked as he entered the nearly empty room.

Gwen performed a silencing charm on the room.

" I'm sending my things to Oliver's flat. I can't stay here anymore." Gwen explained quickly.

" Why?"

" My aunt. Dumbledore thinks it will be better if I stay with Oliver."

" Wow. Is your aunt really that bad?"  


" Yes." Gwen replied as she floo-ed her dresser.

Saddy came into Gwen's room.

" Missy Gwen, please take Saddy with you." the house-elf begged.

" I...Saddy...What if Aunt Dori notices?"

" I doesn't care. You is my mistress, not her."

" Oh...well...You mustn't say a word."

Saddy bowed." Thank you, Missy Gwen."

With that, the elf happily bounded from the room.

" Are you sure that's wise, Gwen?"  


" She does belong to me." Gwen said quietly. " I just don't know. But, I can't leave her here."

" I suppose you're right." George sighed. " Just be careful."  


" I'm always careful."

George snorted.

" Fine. But I really am, unless I'm around Voldemort."

George flinched.

" It's just a name." Gwen said.

" I still don't like it."

" Let's go dance."

A.N.- I'm so very sorry for not updating in so long. And I'm sorry that the chapter is so short. I think I'm going to start including things from the fifth book in here, like the D.A. and things like that. But I'm not going to have the twins quit school and if you haven't already noticed, Harry and the twins didn't get kicked off the team. And Umbridge isn't in my story. But enough of my rambling. Please R&R and thanks to those of you who always review. Later!


End file.
